La Verdad de Wolfram
by Pro Vide
Summary: Wolfram tiene un secreto que nadie aparte de su mama y tío Waltorana...
1. chapter 1

**Resumen:**

En medio de la oscuridad y guerra nació un rayo de esperanza.

Un niño rubio con ojos color esmeralda, hijo del príncipe de las serpientes y del elegido, todo parecía ir bien sin embargo tras la muerte de Dumbledore el ejército de Voldemort logró tomar parte del mundo mágico, los padres del ojiverde decidieron que para proteger a su mayor tesoro y al resto del mundo mágico seria necesario separarse de su pequeño ángel ocultando a su hijo en las tierras de Bielefeld donde rige el tío del príncipe de las serpientes "Waltorana" un noble mazoku.

Con su hijo a salvo Draco Lucius Malfoy y Harry James Potter se preparaban para ganar esta guerra deseando el dia en que puedan volver a ver a su hijo "Altair Wolfram Malfoy Potter" también conocido como *Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld*.

*

Hola a todos se que esta historia sera un tanto diferente a lo acostumbrado... En cuanto a la pareja Yuuram se mantendra durante la obra espero que les guste...


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos se que esta historia será un tanto diferente a lo acostumbrado... En cuanto a la pareja Yuuram se mantendrá durante la obra espero que les guste...

Debo aclarar que ninguno de los personajes presentes me corresponde...

Aclaraciones:

* Dumbledore muere un año después que Harry y Draco terminen sus estudios en Hogwarts.

* Wolfram no es un mazoku puro.

* Draco es mitad Mazoku.

* Harry aun no derrota al señor oscuro.

* Wolfram es hijo de Draco y Harry.

* Wolfram tiene la misma edad de Yuri.

Ooooooooooooo

 **Malfoy**

— Mi Señor, La Orden del Fénix tiene intención de trasladar a Harry Potter y su hijo de su actual lugar próximo lunes, al anochecer para proteger al mocoso.

El interés alrededor de la mesa se agudizó palpablemente. Algunos se tensaron, otros se inquietaron, todos miraban fijamente a Snape y Voldemort. El tema a relucir era el mismo de hace dos semanas.

— Lunes... al anochecer, — repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los negros de Snape con tanta intensidad provocando algunos apartaran la mirada. Desde la traición de los Malfoy Voldemort había estado de peor carácter, y como no iba estarlo si su juguete favorito se ha ido.

— Bien. Muy bien. Y esta información proviene de...

—... de la fuente que hemos discutido. — Dijo Snape — Mi señor la Orden cree que tenemos infiltrados en el Ministerio.

— La Orden tiene razón en algo entonces, ¿verdad? -dijo un hombre bajo y grueso; soltó una risita que resonó a lo largo de la mesa. Pero a Voldemort no le hizo gracia, y todos en la mesa lo habían notado.

— En la casa de un miembro de la familia del joven Malfoy. — Dijo Snape — El lugar, según la fuente, ha sido equipado con cada protección que la Orden y la familia Malfoy. Creo que habrá poca oportunidad de cogerle una vez esté allí, mi Señor, a menos, por supuesto, que el Ministerio haya caído antes del próximo lunes.

— Bien, ¿Yaxley? — llamó Voldemort mesa abajo, la luz del fuego iluminaba extrañamente sus ojos rojos —. ¿Habrá caído el Ministerio para el próximo lunes? — Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Yaxley.

— Mi Señor, tengo buenas noticias sobre ese punto. He... tenido éxito al colocar una Maldición Imperius sobre Pius Thircknesse. .

— Es un comienzo, — dijo Voldemort-. Pero Thicknesse es solo un hombre. Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por nuestra gente antes de que yo actué. Un atentado fallido contra la vida del Ministro me hará retroceder un gran intervalo del camino.

— Tenemos ventaja ahí, mi Señor. — dijo Yaxley —Ahora tenemos a varias personas plantadas dentro del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Si Potter se Aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos inmediatamente.

— Me ocuparé del chico en persona, nadie toque a Malfoy. Se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que a Harry Potter concierne. Algunos de ellos han sido míos. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré. — declaro, alzo su mano en señal para que todos se retiraran.

"Eres un mentiroso, Draco" La suave voz pareció chichear. La serpiente salió para escalar por la silla de Voldemort. "¿Por qué los Malfoy parecen tan infelices con su suerte? ¿Por qué me traiciono? Él dijo que me deseaba ¿es que acaso me engaño? "

Draco, había estado mirando fijamente las estrellas acostado en el jardín de su casa cuando sintió que alguien se acomodo a su lado, miró rápidamente hacia Harry y apartó la mirada una vez más, regresándola al cielo.

— Draco, ¿realmente de me amas? — pregunto Harry temeroso de saber la respuesta.

Draco lo miro fijamente al dueño de esos ojos que lo volvía loco. — Es que acaso lo dudas. —

— Es que él y tu... Dragón tengo miedo de perderte —

— Él y yo no somos nada, fingir amarlo era la forma de proteger a mi familia pero mis padres ya están muertos escúchame amor ahora tu y nuestro bebe son mi familia y los protegeré porque los amo a los dos. — Draco rodeo la cintura de su amado para brindarle confianza.

— Altair estará bien cariño —

— Lo estará mi tío lo amara, lo cuidara mientas esta guerra termine. —

— Pero apenas va a cumplir un año, no podre verlo jugar o llorar, ni siquiera veré sus berrinches —

Los días pasaron rápido para Harry que deseaba tener más tiempo a su angelito pero Draco le recordaba que no era posible permanecer más tiempo juntos y que para volver a ver a su pequeño era necesario acabar con Voldemort, ya era lunes en la noche Draco salió y miro hacia la piscina de su casa.

— Harry párate dentro del agua y sujeta bien a nuestro hijo — ordeno Draco.

— Jamás creí que conocería así a tu familia amor —

— Ni yo lo creí, solo ten cuidado, no olvides de usar el hechizo para entender lo que dicen y por favor crea memorias falsas a quienes te diga mi tío, vuelve pronto, — Draco vio como Harry era atrapado por un remolino de agua —.

Harry despertó dentro de un baño, salió a inspeccionar el lugar poco después pudo darse cuenta que era una enorme casa como la que acostumbraban a tener los Malfoy (elegante con muchos cuartos), vio pasar a un chico, se aplico el hechizo para entender su idioma.

— Disculpa ando buscando a Waltorana Von Bielefeld — dijo Harry.

— Sígame. — Ordeno el joven dirigiendo a Harry hasta un despacho. El chico toco la puerta esperando un adelante — Disculpe que lo moleste señor pero un joven pregunta por usted.

— Déjalo pasar — ordeno Waltorana.

— Lo está esperando — dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después retirarse.

Al entrar al despacho Harry miro a su alrededor dentro había dos enormes estanterías repletas de libros con títulos que no lograba descifrar, una gran ventana que permitía ver hacía el porche, junto a la ventana se encontraba una mesa con papeles que parecían muy importantes, parecía ser el lugar indicado para criar un niño.

— Disculpe que se le ofrece — dijo el rubio de forma educada.

— Ah sí — Harry saca las dos tres cartas que le dio Draco — mi esposo dijo que le entregara esto. — dijo depositando los sobres en su mano.

Waltorana dudando de que hacer opto por abrir los sobres que le entrego el chico de ojos verdes, leyó la primer carta dos veces aun si creer que su sobrino se haya casado, leyó la segunda carta con la cual quedo un poco asustado pero la tercera no fue abierta, saco un pequeño cofre donde coloco la segunda y tercera carta le puso llave y grabo sobre ella Wolfram. Dejo la carta que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa camino lentamente hacia Harry tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos.

— ¡Tengan cuidado! — dijo Waltorana de forma paternal. — no te preocupes por Altair cuidare de él hasta que vuelvan, Draco prometió que regresarían a salvo así que los estaré esperando. —

— Gracias señor —dijo respetuosa mente Harry.

— Puedes decirme Waltorana o tío somos familia Harry —

— Adiós tío Waltorana —

Con su hijo a salvo, Harry regreso al mundo mágico dispuesto a matar a Voldemort y volver por su hijo lo antes posible.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Mundo mágico.**

Un inconfundible grito proveniente del norte fue lo que despertó a Harry se levanto procurando no mover a Draco que dormía a su lado, yendo hacia la ventana la cual se encontraba cerrada y tapada por una gruesa cortina la cual impedía ver de afuera para dentro, deslizo levemente la cortina vio a los mortifagos atormentar y perderse de vista dejando un rastro de llamas a su andar, y al mismo tiempo sintió como alguien se balanceaba sobre el volviendo a cubrir la ventana.

—¡Estás bien, Harry! —chilló Draco abrazándolo. —¡no te preocupes! Acabara pronto lo juro —susurro mirándolo directo a los ojos para concluir con un tierno beso.

—¡Draco! —suspiro.

Se oyó un golpe sordo —¡Quédate aquí! — ordeno desesperado Draco salió apuntó su varita hacia el callejón y gritó —¡Capere! — una luz blanca encerró a tres mortifagos en una especie de caja invisible. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando más maldiciones pasaron a su lado. —¡HARRY! —gritó desde la oscuridad del callejón, Harry esquivo los maleficios agachándose y con su varita en mano apuntó en medio de la figuras que se acercaban y gritó. —¡Impedimenta! — El maleficio golpeó en medio del pecho de uno mortifagos su compañero colisionó con él.

—¡Volvamos a casa, Harry! — Harry aferró su varita mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo alejándose de los mortifagos, Harry escupió sangre por la boca. -Harry, lo siento, lo siento, —gimió Draco—. Debería tener más cuidado.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro años en el mundo mágico, la guerra se empezaba a poner a favor del lado de la luz, ya habían recuperado la mitad mundo mágico y capturado o matado a la cuarta parte de los mortifagos, Voldemort se encontraba cada vez más débil Harry logro de forma triunfal destruir cuatro de los siete Horrocruxes para conseguirlos se habían dividido en dos equipos, el equipo uno eran Harry y Draco, equipo dos Ron y Hermione, sin embargo Voldemort se encontraba escondido desde el momento que se entero que Potter andaba tras los Horrocruxes.

 **Shin Makoku**

Mientras que en el mundo mágico habían pasado alrededor de cuatro años desde la partida del joven Altair en Shin Makoku habían transcurrido seis años, el tiempo entre ambos mundos era relativamente diferente.

En un campo de flores perteneciente al Castillo Pacto de Sangre se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos verdes jugando con su peluche mágico (el cual se movía y tenía unas palabras de aliento de parte de Harry y Draco, el peluche llego a Shin Makoku el mismo día que dejaron a Wolfram)

—Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg- llamo demandante Waltorana entrando al despacho de la maou —¿Por qué secuestraste a Wolfram?

— No fue así —suspiro cansada dejando los papeles sobre la mesa- el niño se puso a llorar— aclaro mientras se paraba - entonces se llama Wolfram ¿es tu hijo? —

—No es hijo de mi sobrino— ambos marcharon hasta el campo de flores.

—¡Draco tuvo un hijo! — exclamo Cecilie la actual maou, Waltorana asintió. — ¿tambien está aquí? —

— No solo está el pequeño, me lo dejaron hace seis años el mundo mágico está en guerra — se notaba miedo y preocupación en su voz. Miedo de que Draco y su esposo no vuelvan o estén heridos, preocupación de no estar educando correctamente a su pequeño ángel.

—Y la mamá de Wolfram—

— No hay mamá—

— Lo siento yo no sabía —en su voz se podía apreciar tristeza y cariño.

—No espera no estás entendiendo, no hay mamá porque es papá—

—¡se caso con un hombre! —exclamo sorprendida.

 **Mundo mágico**

—Harry olvidémonos tan solo por unas horas de la guerra, de las muertes, de Voldemort, del odio y tristeza- dijo Draco guiando a Harry a la sala de la mansión Malfoy —Compré una película, hice palomitas, pasta y tengo vino, todo lo que te gusta.-

— Draco no creo que...que película es— Harry sonrió sabía que Draco lo hacía por él, estos últimos días solo se la pasa de mal humor tal vez relajarse un momento no fuera tan mala idea.

—Amor, despierta.

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba de nuevo tendido en la cama del desordenado cuarto. El sol no había salido aún y la habitación estaba en total oscuridad. Bessel (la lechuza de Draco) estaba dormida con la cabeza bajo su diminuta ala. La cicatriz de la frente le dolía observó la preocupación en los ojos de Draco. —Estabas murmurando en sueños. —

—¿De verdad? —

—Sí, "Detente". Estabas diciendo "Detente lo lastimas hijo de puta".

Harry no llevaba puestas las gafas; aun así podía ver con claridad el pecho desnudo de Draco. Harry se frotó la frente, pensando.

—Voldemort nos está buscando. —Harry se sentó al borde de la cama, todavía frotándose la cicatriz, ahora totalmente despierto. Intentó recordar qué había visto exactamente en su sueño, pero todo lo que recordaba era un bosque y un castillo destruido.

—Creo que está cerca Hogwarts.

—¿Quién?

—Voldemort. Creo que está cerca de Hogwarts, buscándonos, a mi para matarme y a ti para someterte.

—¿Estabas viendo en su mente de nuevo? —Draco parecía aun más preocupado.

—¡Esto ya no pasaba! Hazme un favor y no se lo digas a Hermione ni a Ron —dijo Harry. Elevo su mirada hacia la jaula de Bessel, pensando... en su hijo ¿Habrá comido? ¿Tendrá amigos?

—Creo —dijo lentamente—, debemos empezar a movernos.

—Bueno, feliz cumpleaños amor —dijo Draco.

—Guau... ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Tengo veinticuatro! — Harry se coloco las gafas agarró la varita de la mesita junto a la cama, apuntó al desordenado escritorio, y dijo "¡Accio mapa!". No obstante estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia el mapa voló hacia él. Dos horas más tarde se encontraban recorriendo las calles en busca de una cafetería —Sabes, no estamos lejos del Caldero Chorreante...

—¡No podemos! —dijo Draco rápidamente. Entraron a la cafetería muggle que Hermione les había indicado la camarera les atendió, y Harry pidió dos cafés.

Dos personas que acababan de entrar venían discutiendo - Yo digo que encontremos un lugar tranquilo para Desaparecernos y dirigirnos hacia el campo. En cuanto estamos allí, podremos enviar un mensaje a la Orden.

—Bueno, mientras eso no les cause problemas, aunque deben haber sido arrestados ya. —añadió Ron mirando por toda la cafetería hasta que vio una cabellera rubia imposible de no reconocer. —Malfoy —dijo Ron.

—¡Hola Hermione! —saludo Draco ignorando a Ron—Oh Weasley tambien has venido que lastima.

—¡Draco! —le reprendió Harry. — ¡hola mione! ¿Cómo va todo Ron?

—Normal—

Salieron de la cafetería cuando los impactos de los hechizos de los mortifagos hicieron añicos la pared.

—¡Desmanius! —

El enorme mortifagos fue golpeado en la cara: se derrumbo inconsciente. Su compañero disparó otro a Ron: brillantes cuerdas negras volaron de su varita y ataron a Ron. Harry envió otro Hechizo Aturdidor al mortífago.

—¡Expulso! —gritó el mortífago.

—¡Petrificus Totalus! —gritó Draco.

—D... ¡Diffindo! —dijo Hermione apuntando su varita hacia Ron. Las cuerdas cayeron. Ron se puso en pie.

—Debería haberlo reconocido, estaba allí la noche en que me marcaron —dijo Draco.

—Éste es Motov" —dijo Ron— Hay carteles de "Se busca". Creo que el grande es Tholew.

Los días pasaron y confirmaron que la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y Nagini eran Horrocruxes. Justo en ese momento se dirijan con el hermano de Albus cuando se encontraron con cientos de mortifagos —¿Cómo nos encontraron? —dijo Hermione un poco enojada.

— Eso no importa tenemos que ver Aberforth el conoce la única entrada a Hogwarts— Entraron a un bar ocultos bajo la capa los mortifagos avanzaron de vuelta hacia High Street. Hermione gimió de alivio, saliendo de debajo de la capa, y se sentó en una silla. Harry deslizo las cortinas y después quito la capa de Ron y de sí mismo. Podían oír al cantinero cerrando la puerta del bar.

—Malditos —dijo rudamente, mirando de uno a otro—. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

—¡Gracias! —dijo Harry.

El cantinero protestó. Harry se aproximó mirándole a la cara robusta y canosa. Llevaba gafas. Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Harry y el cantinero se miraban uno a otro.

—¡Usted es Aberforth! El que menciono Draco.-

El cantinero asintió y busco a Draco alrededor.

—Pensé que estaría contigo. ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Está en casa, con Tonks y Remus —dijo Harry—, Bellatrix Lestrange lo hirió la semana pasada.

La cara del cantinero permaneció indiferente. Después de unos momentos dijo —¿Está bien? Me agrada ese chico. — Se dio la vuelta para encender las lámparas con su varita, sin mirarlas.

—¿Cómo consiguió esto? —preguntó Harry, caminando hacia el espejo Draco, el gemelo, él se lo había pedido a Draco antes de partir por si llegaban a separarse pero le dijo que lo había regalado.

—Fue un regalo de Draco hace cosa de tres años, —dijo Aberforth—. Draco me dijo lo que era. Intentaba mantener un ojo en ti.

Ron bufó. — Nunca te deja solo —dijo mirando a Harry —. ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto Harry.

—¡Primero Patronus en forma de cierva! ¡y ahora el espejo!

—Con un sentido común así, podrías ser mortifago, hijo. El Patronus de Draco es un dragón serpiente. — dijo Aberforth.

—¡Oh, —dijo Ron—, vale... yo que iba a saber! ¡Harry siendo Harry no lo ha visto!—agregó a la defensiva.

—¡Yo si sabia! —Exclamo ofendido— para tu información mi Patronus cambio de forma a un dragón serpiente. — dijo mientras su estomago gruñía.

—Iré a por comida —dijo Aberforth, y salió de la habitación, más tarde regreso con una barra grande de pan, queso, mermelada, mantequilla y una jarra con jugo de calabaza, los puso arriba de la mesa frente al fuego. Hambrientos, comieron y bebieron. —Bien entonces, —dijo Aberforth—. Tenemos que pensar en la mejor forma de sacarlos de aquí. El encantamiento aullido se activa si alguien se mueve en la oscuridad. Esperen a que amanezca cuando el toque de queda termine, entonces se podrán poner su Capa de Invisibilidad de nuevo y salir a pie. Vallan directamente de Hogsmeade, hacia las montañas, y allí podrán desaparecer.

—No nos iremos, —dijo Harry—. Tenemos entrar en Hogwarts.

—No seas necio, pequeño, —dijo Aberforth. —Lo que tienes que hacer es irse tan lejos de aquí como puedan.

—No lo entiende. No hay mucho tiempo. Tenemos que conseguir entrar en el Castillo. Mi esposo y Dumbledore... quiero decir, Draco dijo que usted sabia como y su hermano quería que...

—Mi hermano Albus quería un montón de cosas, —dijo Aberforth— y la gente tenía el hábito de salir herida por su culpa. Mantente alejado del colegio, Potter, y fuera del país si lo consigues.

—Eh no lo entiende —dijo Harry de nuevo.

—¿Crees conocer a Albus mejor que yo? —Dijo Aberforh—.

—No quería decir eso —dijo Harry —. Él... me dejó un trabajo.

—¿De veras? —dijo Aberforth con sarcasmo — ¿Atrayente? ¿Placentero? ¿Realizable?

Ron soltó una risa oscura. Hermione fastidiada no se permitía opinar.

—N-no es fácil, no —dijo Harry.

—Él está muerto —dijo Aberforth rudamente— ¡Sálvate a ti mismo!

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo... —Harry se sentía cansado de luchar que termino derrumbándose— ¡por mi hijo, por Draco, por mi familia no puedo rendirme hasta que ese desgraciado este muerto! —grito sacando toda la frustración.

—Ahí esta —dijo Aberforth — ¡sálvate a ti mismo y a tu familia! No porque Albus quería. — Harry sonrió hacia Ron y Hermione que le devolvieron la sonrisa —. Estarán en peligro mientras vivan ahora que todo el mundo sabe que han estado ayudándote. Pero ¡seguro vencerán solo te faltaba motivación!

—Tenemos que entrar en Hogwarts puede ayudarnos —dijo de nuevo Harry.

Aberforth permaneció pegado a su silla, mirando a Harry a los ojos. Al fin se aclaró la garganta, se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa, y se aproximó al retrato de Ariana. —Ya sabes qué hacer —dijo él. Ella se alegró, se giró, y salió a lo largo de lo que parecía un túnel pintado tras ella. —Eh... —entabló Ron.

—Solo existe un camino —dijo Aberforth —Deben saber que todos los pasadizos secretos han sido cerrados por los dos lados, hay dementores alrededor de los muros superficiales, y patrullas casi siempre dentro de la escuela. El lugar nunca ha estado tan bien guardado con Snape al cargo. El lugar es... seguro.

Ariana volvía hacia ellos, haciéndose más grande con cada paso que daba. Pero había alguien más con ella. Alto, de pelo largo y delgado, estaba pálido y agotado. Las dos figuras se hicieron más y más grandes. Entonces el retrato se separó de la pared como si fuera una pequeña puerta, y el acceso a un genuino túnel se reveló.

—¡Harry! —

—Neville... que dem... — Neville alcanzo a ver Ron y Hermione, y empero a estrujarlos en sus brazos. Desde hace dos años Hogwarts dejo de impartir clases para resguardar a todas las familias tanto neutrales como del bando de la luz, los miembros de la orden se quedaron custodiar Hogwarts menos nosotros cuatro que aun teníamos una misión por cumplir.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Solo era una cuestión de tiempo! —

—¿Neville, que paso contigo? —

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —Neville negó sus heridas — los mortifagos se están acercando cada vez más al castillo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con cada vez más, Longbottom? — Neville y el trió empezaron andar por el tune l— Cuida de ellos — dijo Aberforth.

—¿Qué hiciste con tu dragón? — pregunto Neville a Harry.

—Lo dejamos en libertad, —dijo Ron— Harry quería quedárselo pero...

—¡Ron!— gritaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

— Esta herido por eso se quedo en la casa después nos alcanza junto con Remus y Tonks — dijo Harry.

— Ya llegamos — dijo Neville. Doblaron en una esquina al final del pasadizo. Unos escalones los llevaron a una puerta igual a la que estaba detrás del retrato de Ariana. Neville la abrió y pasó a través de ella. Mientras Harry lo seguía, pudo oír a Neville gritándoles a unas personas. —¡Miren quien es! — Cuando Harry salió del pasillo entrando en la habitación, se oyeron varios gritos:

¡HARRY! ¡Es POTTER!

En forma de relámpago, él, Ron y Hermione fueron abrazados, palmeados en la espalda, sus manos estrechadas, por más de veinte personas.

— ¡Caaalmaaadooos! — gritó Neville, y la multitud se empezó alejar.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —

— ¡En la Sala de Menesteres! — dijo Neville.

— ¿Cual es el plan, Harry? —dijo George.

—No hay un plan —dijo Harry, aún desorientado por tantas personas.

—Vamos a pelear —Dijo un joven robusto de piel moren y pelo corto color café— ¡Tengo que conseguir una varita!

— ¿No tienes varita? —comenzó Seamus.

Repentinamente Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

—Hay algo que debemos encontrar —dijo Harry— nos ayudara a destituir a Ya-sabes-quien. Buscamos la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw.

—Sí, pero la diadema perdida —dijo Michael resaltando lo obvio.

—¿Cómo es? — Pregunto una chica de Slytherin.

—en forma de águila con diamantes ¿Por qué? — respondió y pregunto Luna.

—Pansy crees que ellos hablen de esa hermosa diadema— dijo Daphne Greengrass.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Harry.

— De la diadema que se encuentra en el ala de trofeos en la sala común de Slytherin— respondió Pansy.

—Allí ah estado todo este tiempo—acuso Cho— es un objeto de Ravenclaw pertenece a mi casa no a Slytherin —apeló junto a sus ex compañeros de Ravenclaw, los cuales asintieron.

—Lo siento pero la diadema a estado en Slytherin por años— dijo Daphne.

—¿Nos guiarías hasta ella?— pregunto Harry.

— Draco viene contigo — Harry negó —entonces no.

— ¿Por qué no? Alguien más me puede llevar —

Todos los Slytherin sacudieron la cabeza nuevamente. Harry miró a Ron y Ron a Hermione su desilusión se vio reflejada en ellos. Un objeto que había estado perdido tanto tiempo, aparece en Slytherin y todos se niegan a llevarlo.

Cho habló nuevamente. — Ni que los fueran a matar por llevarlo— La cicatriz de Harry ardió. Voldemort estaba volando hacia aquí, al castillo, apenas le quedaba tiempo.

—Se está moviendo, Voldemort vine por el lago, llévenme con la maldita diadema — dijo ruidosamente a los Slytherin. Pansy miro a Daphne, Daphne a Astoria, Astoria mira a Tracey que mira finalmente a Theodore.

—No es que no queramos, lo que pasa en que no podemos, solo Draco puede tomarla — aclaro finalmente Theo.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto confundido Harry. Theo estaba por responder cuando la puerta del pasadizo se abre nuevamente revelando a Draco, Tonks y Remus. — Draco ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —

—Yo tambien te extrañe Potter — dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa— ¿y bien? —

—No lo he conseguido la diadema esta en Slytherin y ellos no me quieren llevar a ella hasta que tu aparecieras— acuso Harry.

—Oh... cuando dijiste diadema de Ravenclaw, te referías a esa diadema, es ese acaso no puedes cogerla al menos que yo te la de— Harry iba a empezar a protestar pero Draco siguió hablando— veras desde que esa diadema apareció por primera vez en la casa de Slytherin se tomo cono uno de los más grandes trofeos debido a la delicadeza y belleza de la diadema; el acabado de la diadema fue hecho a mano, la armonía del oro puro y oro blanco hacen de la diadema un complemento valioso que destella sabiduría y estilo; al momento de entrar a nuestra sala común fue protegida año tras año por mis antepasados con hechizos que ocasionarían la muerte a cualquiera que desee apoderarse de ella solo alguien con sangre Malfoy puede tomarla y romper los hechizos, esa es la razón por la que no la puedes tomar querido. ¡Los Slytherin solo te protegían de una muerte segura!

—Oh... pero ya estás aquí puedes dármela cierto—

—Sera un placer— salieron de la sala de menesteres recorrieron pasillos, bajaron escalones hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin —¿Cuál es la contraseña Theo?

—La misma de la última vez— dijo riendo.

—ni pienses que diré eso anda dilo tu—

—Oh vamos Draco no te pasara nada malo con que la digas, si para algo malo si no la conseguimos— dijo Harry.

—puff... me las pagaras Theo— mando a Theo una mirada de odio y se dispuso a decir la contraseña— Mi padre se enterara de esto —

—Draco te pedí la contraseña no que te quejaras de...— la pared desapareció y al a sala común de Slytherin se fue asiendo más visible — esa era la contraseña.

Draco llevó a Harry, Ron y Hermione hacia un rincón donde se encontraba una gran repisa, dijo unas palabras y la estantería se movió hacia el frente revelando una escalera la cual conectaba con un enorme cuarto que se encontraba debajo de las mazmorras. El cuarto estaba lleno de pinturas, trofeos y joyas.

—¿Qué este lugar? —le pregunto Harry a Draco.

—Bienvenidos al ala de trofeos de Slytherin — Draco empezó a revisando las repisas — ¡Aquí esta! Esto es simple te cortas la mano derramas sangre sobre la corona y dices acepto ¿entendiste? — Cogió su varita y se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano derramo unas gotas de sangre sobre la diadema y dijo —Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy transfiero el cuidado de esta diadema a Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter aceptas esta diadema como parte de tu legado lo protegerás o destruirás en caso de que sea un peligro.

Harry se corto la mano y derramo su sangre sobre la diadema y dijo —Acepto —

—Doy por concluida esta ceremonia ya puedes cogerla Harry — Harry la tomo y la coloco en el piso, saco la espada de Gryffindor y destruyó la diadema. — falta Nagini. — suspiro.


	4. Chapter 3

**Shin Makoku**

Un joven rubio de doce años se encontraba paseando por las calles del reino después de largas horas de estudio y entrenamiento para controlar sus poderes mágicos ya que casi siempre se descontrolaran, usualmente su tío Waltorana y la maou Cecilie a la que quiere como una mamá siempre se encargaban de cubrir esos incidentes diciéndoles a todos que su majutsu de fuego es demasiado poderoso.

—¡Buenas tardes! Joven Wolfram— saludo una mujer de alta y piel morena.

—¡Buenas tardes! Louissa— regreso el saludo. Wolfram era uno de los Lord más respetados y queridos por toda Shin Makoku desde su llegada al Castillo pacto de Sangre supo ganarse el cariño de todos los que lo rodeaban, sin embargo sentía que aun le faltaba algo, y ese algo eran sus padres se había enterado por parte de su tío y su madre que ellos lo dejaron a su cuidado cuando apenas tenía un año debido a que donde vivían se estaba librando una guerra.

—¡Lord Wolfram! — llama una joven de ojos y cabello verde.

— Hola Gisela ¿Qué sucede? — le saluda de una manera informal. Gisela es una buena amiga aunque se la pasa la mayoría del día en su trabajo.

— El joven von Voltaire, quiero decir su hermano encontró muñeco de peluche. —

— Gwendal —

 **Mundo mágico**

La serpiente rodo en el aire, y antes de que Snape pudiera hacer le había atrapado la cabeza y los hombros y Voldemort habló en Parsel. —Mata. — Un terrible grito saco a Harry de la conexión con Voldemort, corriendo se dirigió al área donde se encontraba Snape vio a su cara de perder el poco color que le quedaba, los colmillos de la serpiente se aferraban a su cuello, y él fracasaba en su intento de librarse. La serpiente libero a Snape, que cayó al suelo con sangre saliendo de las heridas del cuello. Voldemort salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y la gran serpiente flotó tras él dentro de su enorme esfera protectora. Harry salió de su escondite bajó a mirar hacia el hombre que alguna vez odio, sus ojos localizaron a Harry mientras intentaba hablar. Harry se acerco a él.

—Co- coge...la...— balbuceó. Una lagrima broto del ojo de Snape, Harry recogió el liquido con su varita metiéndola dentro.

La voz de Voldemort resonó desde las paredes y el piso —Han peleado valientemente. —Dijo con voz fría y penetrante — Aun así, hubo pérdidas. Si continúan resistiéndose a mí, todos morirán, uno por uno. No quisiera que esto pasara. Cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un desperdicio. Ordeno a mis tropas retirarse inmediatamente. Tienen una hora. Tratar a los heridos. Ahora te hablo a ti, Harry Potter. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarte conmigo. Esperaré durante una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si para ese entonces no has venido a verme la lucha se reiniciará. Pero esta vez yo mismo ingresaré en la batalla y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer o niño que trate de protegerte. Una hora es el límite.

Tanto Ron como Hermione agitaron sus cabezas furiosamente, mirando a Harry:

—No lo escuches —dijo Ron.

—Todo irá bien —repitió Hermione – Sólo... volvamos al castillo.

"Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarte conmigo. Esperaré durante una hora en el Bosque Prohibido... Una hora..." las palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez "Draco, Altair, Ron, Hermione y el mundo mágico estarán bien sin mi"

Los tres se abreviaron paso hacia los escalones de piedra. El castillo estaba silencioso y había partes de los muros destruidos por todos los lugares. Dirigieron si camino hacia el Gran Comedor. La habitación estaba repleta de sobrevivientes abrazados y de heridos que estaban siendo tratados por Madam Pomfrey y algunos ayudantes. Los muertos se encontraban en una fila en el medio del salón. El cuerpo de Fred yacía en esa fila ya que su familia lo rodeaba la señora Weasley temblando incontrolablemente, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Busco desesperadamente a Draco no estaba entre los heridos ni entre los que se encontraban sentados tenía que es broma se negaba a mirar en medio Harry vio a Hermione aproximarse a Ginny, Ron se acercó a Bill, Fleur y Percy. Harry observó los cuerpos tendidos junto a Fred. Remus y Tonks, pálidos y tranquilos parecían dormir bajo un cielo encantado. No podía soportar mirar los demás cadáveres.

Harry corrió aferrando el frasco que contenía los pensamientos de Snape, irrumpió en la oficina del director miró desesperanzado al Pensadero de piedra introdujo los recuerdos de Snape y se sumergió.

Dos niñas se columpiaban hacia delante y atrás, y un niño delgadísimo las observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos. — ¡Lily, no hagas eso! —gritó la mayor. Lily era su mamá. El escenario cambio. Harry miró a su contorno, el anden 9 y ¾, y Snape junto a él mirando una familia de cuatro miembros las dos niñas estaban un tanto alejadas de sus padres. Lily parecía estar discutiendo con su hermana.

El Snape adulto estaba sin aliento un destello de luz blanca cegadora voló a través del aire, pero Snape había caído de rodillas — ¡No me mate! —

— Esa no era mi intención. — Dumbledore se detuvo junto a Snape — ¿Qué mensaje tiene Lord Voldemort para mí? —

—Yo...vine con una información... no, una petición... por favor... —Dumbledore agitó su varita.

—¿Qué petición podría hacerme un Mortífago? —

— La... la profecía... la predicción... Trelawney... ¡él cree que se trata de Lily Evans! El piensa que se trata de su hijo los va a matar a todos...

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio, Severus? —

— ¿A... a cambio? — Snape miró a Dumbledore— Lo que sea.

La colina se trastornó en la oficina de Dumbledore.

—Pensé... que iba... a mantenerla... a salvo...

—Depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada — dijo Dumbledore — Igual que tú. Su hijo sobrevivió —

—Se ha ido... muerta... desearía haber muerto en su lugar...

Era de noche en la oficina del director, Snape susurraba encantamientos, señalando la muñeca —Lleva una maldición, seguramente ya lo sabía. — dijo Snape.

—¿Cuánto falta? —la voz de Dumbledore era normal.

—Un año

— Eso importará más adelante...– dijo Dumbledore.

—El Señor Oscuro no cree que Draco lo consiga. Esto es un castigo por las faltas de Lucius. Una tortura lenta para los padres de Draco, mientras ven como falla y paga el precio.

—El chico también está condenado a muerte, como yo —dijo Dumbledore —Debes ayudar a Draco.

—Eso no hacía falta que lo dijera, protegeré a mi ahijado con mi propia vida—

— Bien. Ahora, tu primera prioridad es descubrir que es lo Draco trama. Un adolescente asustado es tan peligroso para el resto como para sí mismo. Ofrécele ayuda y guía, él aceptará... —

—Draco se niega a matarlo ¡sale con Potter! —

—¿Parece que viviré más tiempo? —

— Gracias, Severus... — Dumbledore por los vacíos patios de la escuela a media luz.

El escenario cambio de nuevo. —¿Almas? En el caso de Harry y Lord Voldemort es lo mismo que mentes. —Dumbledore miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos. — Llegará un momento... después de mi muerte... ¡no discutas, no me interrumpas! Llegará un momento en el que Lord Voldemort parecerá temer por la vida de su serpiente.

— ¿Nagini? —Snape parecía atónito.

—Cuando Lord Voldemort deje de enviar a su serpiente a cumplir sus órdenes, será seguro decírselo a Harry.

—¿Decirle qué? —

—Parte de Lord Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, y eso es lo que le da el poder de hablar con las serpientes, y la conexión con Voldemort que nunca ha sido capaz de entender. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, permanezca adherido a Harry, Lord Voldemort no puede morir.

—¿Así que el chico... el chico debe morir? —preguntó Snape, con calma.

—Y debe hacerlo Voldemort, Severus. Eso es esencial. —

—Pensé... que todos estos años... lo estábamos protegiendo por ella. Por Lily... Oh dios Draco estará destrozado—

—Me has utilizado. —

—¿Qué quieres decir? —

—He espiado y mentido por ti, me he puesto en peligro mortal por ti. Se supone que todo esto era para mantener a salvo al hijo de Lily Potter. Y ahora me dices que le has estado criando como a un cerdo para el matadero...—

—¿Te has encariñado con el chico, después de todo? —dijo Dumbledore.

—¿De él? ¡Draco lo ama tengo que aprender hacerlo igual! — gritó Snape —Especto Patronum! —Dumbledore le dio la espalda a Snape, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Harry entendió al fin que no estaba destinado a sobrevivir. Su tarea era recibir la muerte. Sentía el corazón palpitándole estaba asustado. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba para atravesar los terrenos e ir al bosque? ¿Qué se siente morir?

Debo morir. Debo terminar Draco, Ron y Hermione parecían de un lugar lejano, este era un viaje que no podrían iniciar juntos y el no podía volver miró hacia el estropeado reloj de oro ya era el día de su aniversario de bodas ni siquiera tenía el regalo. Su corazón se comprimía deseaba llorar.

Neville pasó caminando muy cerca de él, se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta por un momento. Harry observó hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. La gente arrodillada frente a los cadáveres, abrazados, llorando, bebiendo. Bajó los escalones era de madrugada el cielo estaba despejado, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos hacia la salida. Harry cogió del brazo a Neville que estaba arriba de otro cuerpo. —Neville. —

—¡Harry, casi me da un ataque! ¿A dónde vas solo? –preguntó Neville.

—Es parte del plan —dijo Harry. — Escucha... Neville...

—¡Harry! –Neville palideció —.Harry, ¿no estarás pensando en entregarte?

—No —mintió — Por supuesto que no... es algo diferente.. ¿Conoces a la serpiente de Voldemort? Se llama Nagini... Hay que matarla.

—¿Matar a la serpiente? —

— Matar a la serpiente — repitió Harry.

— De acuerdo, Harry... ¿Estás bien? —

— Estoy bien. Neville—

Harry se coloco la capa y echó a andar. Entonces alguien lo cogió de la cintura y le arrebato la capa.

— Pensaste que escaparías de mi — una voz fría recorrió todo se ser.

—¿Dónde estabas? — Pregunto Harry — Olvídalo me tengo que ir Dragón.

— Escúchame Potter debes volver sin importar que lo que ese viejo lunático te vaya a decir. ¡Entrega la suya no la tuya y vuelve! Estoy contigo, debes esperar mi señal hasta entones no hagas nada —

Harry siguió su andar sin comprender lo que Draco quiso decir. Sus nerviosos dedos juguetearon durante un momento con la bolsita de piel de topo, que colgaba de su cuello y la sacó snitch la cual se partió a la mitad una piedra negra se contemplaba el centro las dos mitades de la snitch. Cerró los ojos y giró la piedra en sus manos. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No eran ni fantasmas ni cuerpos vivientes, eso podía verlo.

James era exactamente de la misma estatura que Harry con el pelo despeinado y las gafas un poco ladeadas. Sirius parecía alto y guapo, en su vida. Lupin también tenía un aspecto joven parecía feliz. La sonrisa de Lily se acerco a él, y sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos.

— Has sido tan valiente... —

— Ya casi has llegado — dijo James.

—¿Duele?

— Es igual a dormir.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Shin Makoku**

Era un día caluroso en Shin Makoku sin embargo ese era un día especial para todo el reino, en especial para los empleados de Castillo Pacto de Sangre. Los distintos Lord llegarían al castillo esa misma tarde. Wolfram se despertó, arreglo y se dirigió a la oficina de su madre.

— ¡Buenos días! Madre— dijo irrumpiendo el despacho de la actual maou.

— Buenos días Wolf ¡Feliz cumple años cariño! — felicito y estrujo Cecilie. —Tu tío te envió esta caja — dijo poniendo una mano sobre un pequeño cofre de oro que tenían su nombre grabado en la parte superior del cofre, al lado del cofre venia una llave en forma de corazón. — Dijo que lo abrieras, leyeras el sobre que está abierto y el que se encuentra cerrado solo lo abras cuando te sientas triste. —

Wolfram cogió el cofre junto con la llave y regreso a su habitación con la intención de abrir y descubrir lo que decía las carta que le mando su tío.

 _Querido tío Waltorana:_

 _¿Cómo has estados? Sabes cómo te avise en mi anterior carta me he casado con un gran hombre su nombre es Harry tiene unos hermoso ojos verdes y un cabello desastroso, siempre anda pensando en los demás sin importar cuantas veces salga herido ayudara a quien lo necesite ¡y esa es la razón por la que lo amo! Tenemos un hermoso hijo es rubio con ojos verdes su nombre es Altair Wolfram Malfoy Potter. El motivo de esta carta es para pedirte un favor, tanto Harry como yo deseamos que Altair este salvo por desgracia no podemos conservarlo junto a nosotros por más tiempo porque un demente esta obsesionado con matar a mi esposo e hijo, por suerte él cree que nuestro angelito a muerto esa es una de las razones por la que no podemos tenerlo aquí. La otra razón es porque el mundo mágico se encuentra en guerra por causa del mundo de mismo demente obsesionado con matar a Harry todo el mundo mágico es un caos hombres, mujeres y niños son matados por igual. En estos momentos mi esposo e hijo están frente a ti espero que puedas recibir al bebe y cuidarlo como si fuese tu propio hijo, prometo que iremos por él cuando todo termine._

 _Te quiere tu sobrino preferido_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.D. Guarda esta carta junto a otra que Harry te entregara, deseo que mi hijo sepa el motivo de nuestra separación._

—Padre ven pronto— sollozó Wolfram se arreglo para su fiesta de cumple años, observó su reflejo en el agua cristalina — tengo los ojos papa, y tu cabello padre.

 **Mundo mágico**

Todo estaba en silencio, miró a su alrededor todo era completamente blanco, espacioso y limpio, unos suaves pasos se hicieron escuchar se dio la vuelta. Albus Dumbledore estaba caminando hacia él, directo y lleno de energía.

—Harry — extendió los brazos — Chico

—Está muerto —dijo Harry.

—Oh, sí —dijo Dumbledore.

—Entonces... ¿estoy muerto? —

— Esa es la cuestión, querido muchacho, creo que no. —dijo Dumbledore.

—¿No? —

—No —dijo Dumbledore.

—Dejé que me matara, saque la parte de su alma que habitaba en mi se ha ido? —Dumbledore asintió.

—Tu alma está completa —dijo Dumbledore

—¿Usted? Lo sabía—

—Lo suponía. ¿Dónde piensas que estamos? — dijo Dumbledore con alegría

—En la estación de King's Cross solo que más limpia. —dijo lentamente.

—¡La estación de King's Cross! —Dumbledore sonrió

Harry y Dumbledore se sentaron sin hablar un largo rato. La comprensión de lo que había ocurrido y las palabras de Draco comenzaban a tener sentido.

— Debo volver—

—Solo si quieres—

—Sabía que Draco me dijo que no le hiciera caso y regresara—

Dumbledore carcajeo—Ese chico siempre fue bueno analizando ¿podrías tomar un tren?—

—¿Adonde iría? —

—Adelante —dijo Dumbledore.

Cuando Harry se despertó se encontraba en brazos de un Hagrid sollozante, volvió a cerrar los ojos firmemente. Sabía que se estaban por llegar al castillo, los mortifagos se detuvieron. Harry les oyó extenderse en una fila delante de la escuela.

—¡NO! — un fuerte grito fue emitido.

—¡Harry! ¡HARRY! — Le llamaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny deseaba responderles pero no podía él debía esperar.

—¡SILENCIO! — Gritó Voldemort — ¡Se acabó! ¡Déjalo, Hagrid, a mis pies, donde debe estar! ¿Ven? ¡Potter está muerto! —

—¡Luchó contra a ti! -gritó Ron. Neville dio unos pasos al frente decidido a encarar a Voldemort sin embargo una fría voz se hizo presente.

— Basta Weasley, Voldemort tiene razón ¡Potter no fue lo suficiente fuerte! — Draco camino hasta Voldemort y rio— ¡has vuelto a ganar Tom!

— Sí, así es — dijo Voldemort subió su mirada hasta encontrarse fijamente con los ojos grises de Draco.

Draco próximo lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rosaran, Ron y Hermione le gritaban traidor otros como Neville lo observaban con ilusión — me pregunto qué pasaría si...— sus labios se juntaron con los de Voldemort — suerte — susurro separándose lentamente para mirar a Neville que estaba cerca de la serpiente con la espada en mano — Ahora Neville ¡deja de dormir! — Neville levanto la espada y la dejo caer partiendo la gran cabeza de la serpiente en dos partes, al mismo tiempo Harry se levanto lanzando un encantamiento Escudo entre Neville y Voldemort antes de que este último pudiera levantar su varita. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡HARRY! — Gritó Hagrid—

Harry y Voldemort se encontraban en el centro de la batalla, todos a su alrededor se encontraban viendo y escuchando — Llegas tarde es mío—dijo Harry— Perdiste tu oportunidad al matar a su familia Draco te odia, sabes hace días intercambiamos varitas. Harry ondeó la varita de espino, y sintió los ojos de todo el mundo en el Salón posados en ella. —Así que todo se reduce a eso, ¿verdad? —susurró Harry apuntándolo con la varita de Draco.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —

—¡Expelliarmus! —La Varita de Sauco salió volando de sus manos, Voldemort estaba muerto por su propia maldición.

 **Shin Makoku**

Los humanos se están levantando contra los demonios, al retirarse la maou de su cargo como reina, los humanos adquirieron mayores armas la única salvación para Shin Makoku y su pueblo es que el nuevo maou suba al trono, sin embargo el actual maou es solo un estudiante de secundaria media con quince años de edad y aun peor se encuentra en la tierra. Ulrike la sacerdotisa principal del templo Shinou trabaja en la forma de traer al maou a las tierras de su reino.

—Ulrike— Llamo Wolfram.

—Alteza, sucede algo—

—¿Cuándo llega el maou? —

—Llegara maña... justo ahora a las afueras del reino en territorio humano— dijo desorientada.

—¿Qué? No te preocupes Ulrike notificare a mi hermano— le informo a Ulrike a continuación salió corriendo a montar su caballo y la ruta más rápida al castillo. —Gwendal el maou está cerca de las tierras de los humanos— dijo entrando al despacho de su hermano interrumpiendo la reunión que tenían en esos momentos.

— ¡Conrad! ¡Gunter! Irán por su majestad el maou ¡ya vallan! — Ordeno. Los hombres se marcharon sin detenerse — ¿Como van tus estudios, Wolfram?, madre llega hoy al atardecer. —

—Van bien— respondió con frialdad y salió del despacho. Al cumplir los quince años Wolfram empezó recibir distintas cartas de matrimonio tanto de hombres como mujeres de la nobleza, tambien fue durante su quintado cumple años cuando perder la fe de que sus padres siguieran vivos, se volvió frio y caprichoso, cada día se oculta tras esa mascara sin sentimientos que caracteriza a un Malfoy, todos en el reino empezaron a verlo como el niño malcriado y mimado nadie intentaba entenderlo solo lo juzgaban, su tío era el único en todo el reino que sentía su dolor pero no se encontraba en ese castillo, estaba solo. Pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar hasta que apareció el maou.

A la hora de la cena todos se encontraban en el comedor real, esperando a su majestad el maou.

— ¡Buenas noches! — saludo Yuri el nuevo maou sentado desde su silla.

Yuri al igual que Wolfram tenía quince años de edad, a diferencia de Wolfram Yuri era un estudiante de secundaria media con ojos y cabello negro originario de Tokio es decir de la tierra.

— Majestad, le presento a mi hermano mayor, Gwendal von Voltarine— le presento Conrad. — y este es mi hermano menor...—dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Wolfram la cual se denegada por un manotazo.

—¡No me toques! —ordeno molesto — Y nunca te he considerado mi hermano mayor.

—Si, si Wolfram von Bielefeld— prosiguió con su presentación — ya te he contado, nuestros padres son distintos. Mi padre era Weller Conrad no era un sangre noble... era un humano — recalco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Y un gran hombre—dijo una mujer rubia de joven aspecto entrando al comedor.

—Madre— saludaron Wolfram, Conrad y Gwendal.

—Cuanto tiempo Conrad, empiezas a parecerte a tu padre— dijo — Gwen, quita esa cara oh nunca conseguirás una mujer. — enseguida corrió hacia Wolfram atrapándolo en un fuerte abraso— ¡Wolf... eh Wolf! Te pareces a mí. Apuesto a que todos los hombres están tras de ti.

—Madre nos vimos hace una hora— dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas— Y no me agrada que me abraces frente a personas. —

—¿Los Chicos son realmente así? — pregunto perturbada por el rechazo de Wolfram.

—Sí, Somos así. —

La cena prosiguió según lo planeado entre conversaciones de lugar proveniente de Yuri, hasta que llegaron al tema del maou.

—Mi hermano e hijos le pueden ayudaran a llevar el país. — propuso Cecilie.

—¡Madre! No pienso ser usado por este tipo. Ni siquiera sabemos en verdad es el nuevo maou o no. — dijo molesto y apuntando con el dedo a Yuri que se encontraba sentado a su lado degustando su cena.

—Yo nunca pedí ser rey— declaro Yuri provocando disgusto en algunos de los presentes.

—Como lo pensaba. No tienes intenciones de cumplir con las obligaciones de un rey. "Extranjero de otro mundo" — rugió Gwendal.

—El rey está confuso. Su opinión es grosera y descortés Sir von Voltaire. — defendió al rey Conrad. La reunión cada vez se encontraba más tensa hasta que Wolfram exploto.

—Su madre es humana ¿verdad? Probablemente es algún tipo de cruel e deshonesto don nadie. — Dijo con la típica voz fría de superioridad que caracteriza a los Malfoy.

Un puff se escucho en el comedor, los presentes voltearon a ver como Wolfram se encontraba parado con la mano en su mejilla y enfrente de él se encontraba el nuevo rey molesto. Gunter corrió desde el lado contrario del comedor hasta posarse justo detrás del joven rey.

—Majestad discúlpese— exigió Conrad. —Por favor discúlpese. —

—No pienso hacerlo— dijo Yuri con el ceno fruncido — ¡Ha dicho algo que no debería! No me importa si te metes conmigo ¿pero quién demonios te crees que eres? Para insultar a mi madre. No voy a disculparme. —

—¿Así que no te retractas? — pregunto seria Cecilie poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el maou con aura intimidante.

—Exacto— afirmó aun más molesto el maou.

—Maravilloso—dijo Cecilie cambiando de humor rápidamente.

—Eh...— balbuceo el maou confuso.

—¡La proposición es oficial! — anuncio Cecilie alegre.

—¿proposición? — pregunto Yuri.

—Vez. Wolf como te dije todos los hombres van detrás de ti. —

—¿por hombres se refiere a mi? ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Yuri a Gunter.

— De acuerdo a la antigua tradición de nuestro país, acaba de hacerle una proposición. En otras palabras ha pedido su mano en matrimonio. — explico Gunter.

—¡ma-ma-ma-matrimonio! ¿Entre hombres? ¿Yo lo pedí? ¿Cuándo? —

—Cuando un noble golpea la mejilla izquierda es una proposición—

Wolfram molesto por el descaro del nuevo maou arrogo los cubiertos al suelo, salió del comedor con solo la idea de llegar lo más rápido posible a su recamara. Entro y cerró la puerta con llave.

— primero mis padres que no han vuelto, luego los malditos humanos que intentan matarnos, después un maou que no le importa su reino y por ultimo me comprometí con un idiota queja porque soy hombre. ¡Es momento de leer esa otra carta! — se dirigió al closet cogió su pequeño cofre.

 _Querido Altair:_

 _Hijo si estás leyendo está carta significa que la guerra a durado más de lo esperado, lamentamos estar contigo en estos momentos, quiero que sepas que te amamos tal vez no hemos sido los mejores padres pero nunca te dejaremos sólo, espera un poco mas iremos por ti lo prometo. Eres la luz entre tanta oscuridad así que no temas entiendo que tengas dudas y experimentar el mundo, yo tuve tu edad pero deseas orgullecer a tu familia, tienes miedo de fracasar, de salir lastimado frente a ti hay responsabilidades que aun no es necesario cumplir, disfruta todo lo que tienes, goza la libertad y aprende de cada momento. Entiendo que hay situaciones, personas y lugares que debes tomar en serio y valorar, pero si ten por seguro que nunca te dejaremos si fallas te ayudaremos a salir adelante, si lloras te consolare. Nuestra mejor decisión fue dejarte en ese mundo Te amo con todo mi ser y te pido de favor que me demuestres que eres digno, entregado, confiable y maduro. Cada vez que te sientas solo, triste o indeciso ante alguna situación abre y vuelve a leer esta carta._

 _Te ama desde lo más profundo de su ser_

 _Harry James Malfoy_

 _P.D. Se tu mismo y siéntete orgulloso._

 **Mundo mágico**

Habían pasado dos años desde que la guerra término Harry y Draco se habían dedicado a capturar los mortifagos.

— Tu eres Harry Potter — dice un hombre alto de piel morena sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — Me ha encantado conocerte. — le me coge de la mano.

—Lo siento. Me tengo que retirar que tenga un buen día. — se despide. Harry llega hasta un callejón silencioso y oscuro.

—Llegas tarde— dice un hombre alto de piel pálida. Harry le empuja contra la pared, sujeta la cara con ambas manos, sus bocas se funden un largo y apasionado beso, desliza la mano por el cuerpo del otro hombre, se inca abre el cierre del pantalón, tomo el miembro erecto entre sus manos comenzando por lamber el tronco posteriormente lo metió en su boca mientras movía su cabeza en un vaivén — ahh mmmhf Ha-Harry — gimió corriéndose en la boca de Harry. —¡oh por dios Harry! —

— Tenía un año sin verte ni tocarte Draco —balbuceo en cuanto recobro el aliento.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Shin Makoku**

En un baño público del planeta tierra se encuentra un joven asustando y solo, intentando detener el agua filtraba. Busco algo con que tapar el agujero, pero no hay nada más que las cubetas. "jabón" pensó, pero solo tenía una pequeña botella de jabón líquido para el cuerpo. Sin muchas opciones metió la mano, el golpe rompe los azulejos y el agujero se hace grande, desesperado opto por meter la otra mano. Su cuerpo fue arrastrado dentro del agujero.

"¡no, otra vez, no!"

Sus ojos se abren lentamente para encontrarse en un lugar obviamente diferente. Esa no es la primera vez que era transportado a otro mundo. Con la visión completamente empañada intento pararse, los pies tocan el piso, el agua se destila por su cuerpo quedando bajo el ombligo. No se encontraba solo en lo que aparecer era un baño, había varias personas de cabello largo y figuras esbeltas, fácilmente podían pasar por mujeres aunque fueran hombres. Uno de los chicos que está al frente del grupo pregunta con una voz confortada:

— ¿Su Majestad? —

— ¿Uh? — Los mazokus eran capaces de reconocer a su rey a grandes distancias gracias por su color de cabello y ojos poco comunes.

— ¡Su Majestad! —gritan otra vez.

—¡Su Majestaad! ¡Es taan lindooo! —

La puerta se abre. Las dos personas entran Lord von Christ Günter y Lord Weller Conrad.—¡sálvenme... coff coff! —

—Su Majestad, ¿está bien? ¡Suéltenlo! —ordena Gunter.

—Bienvenido, Su Majestad —dice Conrad.

—Gracias Conrad. Dime Yuuri. No quiero que tú me digas "Su Majestad". —

—Bien. —

Había pasado un mes desde su coronación en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre en la capital del país.

—Este sitio parece diferente. — en definitiva ese no era su castillo.

—¡Oh, ya se ha dado cuenta! Su astucia es admirable. Construido al norte de Shin Makoku este es el Castillo Voltaire. —

— ¡Voltaire! ¿El castillo de Gwendal? —

—Exacto— el resto del camino lo transcurren en silencio hasta llegar a una grande habitación hay espadas, escudos, cuadros colgados en las paredes y repisas con libros.

—Su Majestad, debería pensar en su reino mucho más. Ahora que ha ascendido al trono — dice Gunter colocando una pluma con tinta de su lado derecho y un sello de su lado izquierdo. — Ahora, Su Majestad, por favor revise y firme estos documentos. Este es un reporte de los impuestos de primavera, y este es para aprobar el pedido de los distritos que han solicitado fortalecer sus riveras para la temporada de lluvias.

—Entonces, firmo aquí, ¿verdad? —. La firma hace que Gunter entre en modo elogios.

—Bueno, ahora... —Dice Gunter poniendo un semblante serio lo que normalmente significa P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A-S. —Hay una cosa de mayor importancia que requiere la atención de Su Majestad. —

— ¿Qu-Qué? —

Él se desliza más cerca. Provocando que Yuuri si sienta incomodo.

—Hay signos de inquietud entre los mazokus nobles, los humanos parecen estar preparándose para la batalla.

— ¡Guerra! Acaso no he dado una orden respecto a la guerra. No me importa lo que estén preparando, no a la guerra significa no a la guerra. ¿No he decidido cuando me convertí en el rey de este país que no declararíamos la guerra? — Al convertirse en el Maou, Yuuri decidió convivir pacíficamente con los humanos.

"La guerra definitivamente no es una opción. Si en este mundo no hay nadie que pueda apegarse a ese principio, entonces estoy determinado a ser el primero." Pensó Yuuri.

—Pero Su Majestad, son los humanos quienes nos declaran la guerra a nosotros. Someternos y rendirnos no es algo que el reino esté dispuesto aceptar. —

— ¡No me importa quien inicie! ¡La guerra está fuera de discusión! ¡Y no voy a firmar ningún documento declarando la Guerra! ¿Qué quieres decir con "inquietud"? ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a entender nada si no me das ninguna información concreta? —

—Ah... los magos, sus gastos son muy altos. Cuando los humanos se enfrentan a nosotros, los usuarios mágicos son esenciales. Si el Rey o príncipe estuvieran aquí sus gastos reducen pero ni el rey ni el príncipe se encuentra en Shin Makoku, cuando el príncipe cumplió los nueve años tuvo que partir junto a su padre dejando a Waltorana a cargo de una pequeña parte sus tierras. — termino de explicar Gunter, justo cuando un ángel y un demonio llegaron parándose bajo el marco de la puerta abierta: el señor de este castillo, Lord von Voltaire Gwendal y el chico lindo, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram.

"Ahí está mi Prometido Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram en físico y estatura somos iguales, pero él es angelicalmente guapo. Pasaría fácilmente por Dios. Cabello dorado brillante, piel pálida, pestañas largas y ojos verde esmeralda. Sería el chico perfecto si no fuera por esa maldita arrogancia que tiene." Pensó Yuuri.

— ¿Rey? ¿A qué te refieres con rey? ¡Creí que yo era el maou! —

— ¡Y lo es Majestad! Pero no hay que desacreditar al Rey y su familia que son amados por todo el reino Shin Makoku y los reinos vecinos, en la antigüedad...— Gunter fue interrumpido por Cecilie quien acabada de llegar. Cecilie pudo notar que Wolfram se encontraba deseoso de contar su árbol genealógico.

— ¡Creo que Wolfram, debería contar la historia del Rey!— dijo Cecilie llamando la atención de Wolfram.

— ¡Sería un placer! Madre— Wolfram sonrió por un segundo para después ponerse serio. — Todo inicio cinco años después de la fundación de Shin Makoku. Cuando el rey original Shinou le propuso matrimonio a Rufus von Bielefeld, de ese matrimonio nacieron nació dos hijos llamados Marehall y Russian von Bielefeld, a Russian lo comprometieron con la anterior maou Cecilie, poco después Marehall se caso Abraxas Malfoy un joven noble con el que tuvo dos hijos Waltorana y Lucius Malfoy, al ser Marehall el hijo mayor debía tomar su lugar en el tronó pero Abraxas tenía otras metas así que se separaron, Marehall se quedo con los dos niños pero cuando Lucius cumplió diez años partió a vivir con Abraxas, Marehall decidió cambiar el apellido de Waltorana Malfoy a Waltorana von Bielefeld, cien años después Lucius Malfoy volvió casado con una hermosa mujer llamada Narcissa Malfoy soltera Black con quien tenía un hijo Draco Malfoy, al ser Lucius mayor que Waltorana heredo el título de rey dejando a Waltorana con la una decima parte de las tierras del reino, según me han contado Draco era querido por todo el reino de Shin Makoku y tambien por los reinos vecinos incluso por algunos humanos pero al cumplir nueve años la familia Malfoy tuvo que volver a partir, Draco Malfoy se caso con Harry Potter de ese matrimonio nació un niño llamado Altair Malfoy mi tío me dijo que hace quince años el esposo de Draco vino a visitarlo dándole la noticia de que alguien había asesinado al rey Lucius y a su esposa, pero esa misma noche tuvo que partir dado que Draco el nuevo rey estaba en peligro, y hasta ahora no se sabe más de ellos. En conclusión al no estar la familia Malfoy para tomar su lugar en el trono de Shin Makoku, Shinou tuvo que tomar otras alternativas plantando el alma de alguien pudiera suplantar al próximo rey en caso de que los Malfoy desistieran en volver ahí es donde entra su Majestad como el actual Maou sin embargo usted reina solo un tercio de Shin Makoku, dejando al Rey Malfoy con mayor poder para cuando decida volver. — Concluyo conteniendo las lagrimas le amenazaban por salir.

Gwendal, Conrad y Gunter quedaron sorprendidos al enterase de la muerte de los antiguos reyes y de la boda de su joven príncipe, así como del nacimiento de un nuevo príncipe.

— Los re...reyes mu...mu...mu...murieron— tartamudeo Gunter.

— ¡El rey se encuentra en peligro! — dijo Gwendal.

— ¿Por qué la familia Malfoy parte cada cierto tiempo? ¡entonces soy el Maou porque el Rey no aparece! ¡¿y se quejan de que yo no quería cumplir con mis obligaciones?! — dijo Yuuri.

— La Familia Malfoy parten cada cierto tiempo porque... deben entrenar sus poderes como es debido — respondió Wolfram ofendido y molestó por lo que acababa Yuuri de insinuar. — ¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer en _medio_ de la coronación? No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso... — dice recalcando su falta de respeto.

Pasaron la tarde en los jardines del castillo cuando Wolfram nota algo — ¡hey, Yuuri! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿No estás usando el ave dorada que te di, pero si el colgante de Conrad?!

— ¿Eh? Pero era un broche, no puedes usarlo a menos que esté prendido a tu ropa. Y yo no estaba vistiendo nada esta vez... estaba completamente desnudo cuando me invocaron, así que...—

—¿No estabas usando nada de ropa? ¡Así que estabas en medio de una aventura con algún mestizo humano de ese mundo! —

—Aventu... ¿eh? ¡¿Yo?! ¡No! —

— ¡No puedes engañarme, Yuuri! eres en cierto modo atractivo... solo un poco... así que no puedes evitar ser una tentación...—

 **Mundo mágico**

Cualquiera pensaría que era un día común, pero para Harry no lo era desde las tres de la madrugada se encontraba preparando el desayunó, y la comida para en la tarde que volvieran. Saco lo necesario para hacer curry y empezó a guisar.

—Draco levántate— despertar a Draco nunca era tarea fácil, nadie imaginaria que el príncipe de las serpientes tenía unas formas muy peculiares de dormir, por lo general Harry despierta en el suelo o Draco despertaba solo con la mitad del cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad en el suelo. — ¡Draco! ¡D-E-S-P-I-É-R-T-A-T-E! — Pero Draco seguía sin despertar— Bien tu lo pediste ¡Aguamenti! —

— aaah ¡Harry! Mira lo que hiciste, es que no puedes despertarme como una persona normal— le reclamo un Draco mojado.

— Pero Cariño soy mago y soy Harry Malfoy es obvio que no soy normal — dijo con una inocencia que ni él se creía. — Además te estuve llamando y nunca te dignaste a salir de la cama, apúrate que tienes que ir al ministerio para renunciar a tu trabajo después me alcanzas en el ala de de adopción y tutela, para que nos entreguen a Teddy, el pobre tenía tres años cuando perdió a sus papas en la guerra y ahora acaba de perder a su abuela, después de la adopción nos quedaremos dos días y partiremos a Shin Makoku por nuestro hijo, según me contaste ya debería tener dieciséis y ni siquiera tiene varia o fue a Hogwarts —

— Harry no te preocupes, el está bien en cuanto a la varita ya fui con un creador de varitas especial, está haciendo la varita de Altair y de Teddy, te acuerdas que te conté que mi familia tuvo que ir con un creador de varitas especiales bueno el literalmente hace la varia de cualquier persona sin necesidad de probar distintas varitas, veras con un poco de pelo y sangre de la persona elije los ingredientes que debería tener la varia de la persona para que sea capas de usar su poder al máximo, por ejemplo mi verdadera varita tiene como centro piel de dragón, cabello de unicornio y lagrimas de fénix, madera de roble, mango de titanio forjado por el fuego de un dragón serpiente y sumergido en el lago negro por una semana, veintiocho centímetros, larga y flexible, perfecta para artes oscuras y magia médica. Y lo mejor es que usa mi poder al máximo. Como rey de Shin Makoku es mi obligación cuidar bien del reino y sus habitantes, en cuanto a nuestro hijo y Teddy nosotros podemos enseñarles magia. — dijo Draco cogiendo polvos flu.

Hace catorce años (tiempo del mundo mágico) cuando Draco decidió pedirle matrimonio a Harry le contó la verdad sobre la familia Malfoy, Harry le respondió diciendo "si existe la magia no veo nada de malo en creer en demonios y esqueletos con alas". Cuando Altair nació Harry deseaba ver alas, cuernos y cola, pero no fue así solo vio a un niño normal, constantemente se preguntaba cual era la diferencia entre un mago y un demonio, hasta que Draco le explico que los demonios usan magia elemental sin necesidad de una varita podían llamar al fuego, agua o cualquier otro elemento que quisiera aceptar un pacto con él. Al ser el Rey Draco podía invocar a todos los elementos sin necesidad de un pacto pero él prefirió hacer un pacto con el agua.

Después de catorce años volvería a ver a su hijo y no solo eso sino que había un nuevo miembro en la familia Teddy que es como un hijo para Harry y Draco.

Ya era medio día y Harry se dirigía al ministerio. Entro a una gran blanca habitación, en el fondo se encontraban retratos de todos ministros, una voz chillona lo saca de sus pensamientos: — Disculpe Sr. Malfoy, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? —

—eh... si disculpe pero vengo a firmar, para obtener la tutela de Edward Remus Lupin— dijo Harry un poco nervioso mientras miraba a la secretaria dirigirse a unas estanterías ordenadas por las letras del abecedario se fue hasta la "L" uso un encantamiento para abrirlo y saco una gran carpeta se sento de nuevo y empezó a leer.

— **Edward Remus Lupin** hijo del hombre-lobo Remus Lupin y de la metamorfomaga Nymphadora Tonks. Ha heredado la metamorfomagia de su madre. Padrino Harry Potter. Nació en abril en dos tres años antes de la guerra. Vivía con su abuela Andrómeda Black cuando murieron sus padres, en caso de que Andrómeda muera se transfiere la tutela al familiar mas próximo que tenga si no haya familiares vivos se transfiere la tutela a Harry Potter.

 _ **Información biográfica**_

Fecha de nacimiento

 _Abril de 2010_

Estatus de sangre

 _Mestiza_

También conocido como

 _Teddy_

 _ **Descripción física**_

Especie

 _Humano_

 _Metamorfomago_

Género

 _Masculino_

Color de pelo

 _Puede cambiarlo a su parecer_

Color de ojos

 _Puede cambiarlo a su parecer_

 _ **Información familiar**_

Miembros familiares

 _Remus Lupin(padre)†_

 _Nymphadora Tonks (madre) †_

 _Andrómeda Tonks(abuela materna)†_

 _Edward Tonks(abuelo materno) †_

 _Lyall Lupin(abuelo paterno)_

 _Hope Howell(abuela paterna)_

 _Delphini (tía segunda)_

 _Draco Malfoy (tío segundo)_

 _Harry Malfoy (tío segundo y padrino)_

 _Altair Malfoy(primo tercero)_

 _Narcissa Malfoy(tía abuela)_

 _Lucius Malfoy (tío abuelo)_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange (tía abuela)_

 _Rodolphus Lestrange (tío abuelo)_

 _Cygnus Black III(bisabuelo)_

 _Druella Black(bisabuela)_

Afiliación

 _Familia Tonks_

 _Familia Lupin_

 _Familia Potter_

 _Familia Malfoy_

 _Familia Black_

Bien Sr. Potter dado que está casado con el Sr. Malfoy, y su apellido cambio, me gustaría saber tomara la tutela como padrino del niño o como tío —

—hay alguna diferencia —

—sí, si la toma como padrino del niño deberá llenar estos formularios ir al juzgado comprobando que tiene lo necesario para hacerse cargo de un niño de cinco años, pero si decide tomarla como tío del niño deberemos esperar a su esposo ambos deberán firmar estos papeles y podrán llevarse al niño en este momento— explico.

— lo tomare como su tío si no le molesta—


	7. Capítulo 6

**Shin Makoku**

— ¿No-no he dicho hace unos días que no va a haber guerra? Mientras yo esté vivo no quiero ver a nadie morir en batalla. —

—En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que desea hacer, Su Majestad? — dice Gwendal enviándole una fría mirada al mismo instante en que se cruza de brazos recargándose en la pared cerca a la puerta. — ¿Está planeando entregar el reino a los humanos sin siquiera defendernos? —

—Las personas mueren todos los días, inclinarnos ante humanos es tu símbolo de paz — ataco Wolfram.

—Podemos encontrar una oportunidad para negociar. Preguntemos que quieren de nuestro reino hagamos un tratado o algo. —

Wolfram lo mira con tristeza y Gwendal hace una seña de disgusto y llama a uno de los guardias.

—Su Majestad parece estar cansado. Guíalo a su habitación. —

—Eso es muy amable de su... ¡hey! ¡Esperen, no hemos terminado! ¡Ha sido una orden del rey, así que tienes que obedecer! — Gwendal lo mira con claro enojo —Po-por favor obedece. — dice Yuuri con cautela.

—No hable como si supiera. No son del tipo que están dispuestos a debatir. — Comenta Gwendal irritado.

—Si estamos buscando una manera de evitar la batalla, tengo una sugerencia. — dice Conrad entrando a la reunión.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! —

—Gunter sería tan amable de explicarlo. —

—Nosotros los mazokus poseemos un arma legendaria que solo el maou Su Majestad puede usar. Se dice que una vez invocada tiene el poder de reducir el mundo hasta las cenizas... se trata de una espada legendaria su nombre es Mörgif. El último en invocarla fue Su Majestad von Bielefed Marehall, el Maou de hace cuatro generaciones. Su paradero era desconocido hasta que solo hace poco.

— ¡¿La encontraron?! — exclamo Wolfram sorprendido, dejando ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque fuera solo unos segundos. —Ya veo, si tomamos el arma los países vecinos no se atreverán a atacarnos sin pensarlo. Nadie la ha poseído desde hace al menos doscientos años, temerán el poder del rey que lo haga. —

—Entonces, si conseguimos este arma nuestro país será el más fuerte, y no querrán atacarnos. ¡Está bien! ¡Partamos ahora mismo! ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién va a ir por Melgib? —

—Es Mörgif. —

—Cierto. —

—Es un viaje muy largo en barco. Fue d-des... descubierta en la isla de Van dar Via en Shimaron...territorios humano. —

—Está bien. Así que Mörgif es una de esas espadas sagradas. Como Ragnarok o Excalibur, ¿verdad? —

Gunter, Conrad y Wolfram impresionados por la inteligencia se su maou preguntan: — ¿Espada sagrada? —

— ¿N-no es una espada sagrada? —

—Su Majestad está bromeando de nuevo. — dice Gunter riendo.

—Claro, Yuuri, ¿para qué querrías una espada sagrada?, es la espada que pertenece al Maou, así que...Obviamente tiene que ser una maken. ( maken es una espada demoniaca) —

 **Mundo mágico**

—Draco ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta Harry con los brazos cruzados lanzado una fría y escalofriante mirada.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza, Harry! Sr. Wophess podría decirme donde debo firmar para que nos entreguen al Joven Lupin — dice sin dejar de mirar a la secretaria que traía los documentos de tutela. Una vez firmado los documentos se fueron con el niño sin antes dar las gracias por su buen trabajo.

— ¿Por qué tardaste Draco? — dice con el niño en los brazos tratando de ocultar los celos.

—Oh, lo siento amor, pero el ministro insistió que acompañara a Theodore a una cita de negocios que tenia con Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass, trate de negarme pero fue inutil. — dijo Draco con voz calmada.

—Fuiste a una cita con la zorra de Parkinson y la resbalosa de Greengrass y me lo cuentas como si nada pasara ¡eres un infiel Malfoy! — los celos de Harry salieron a flote.

— De negocios Harry ¡Negocios! — aclaro Draco entrando a la casa— ven Teddy esta noche dormirás con nosotros mañana iremos a comprarte ropa tambien recogeremos tu varita y la de tu primo que conocerás pronto —

— Si claro negocios— bufo Harry.

—Sabes que te amo Harry, pronto nos iremos y no volveremos hasta que alguno de nuestros futuros hijos entre al colegio, ¡no quieres despedirte de tus amigos, yo cuido a Teddy! — Draco envolvió a un Harry en un abrazo, dándole un tierno beso.

—Seguro— Draco asiente— ¿Draco podemos llevar elfos domésticos?

—Elfos—

—si ¡podemos! —

—Claro, aunque no entiendo para que allá hay personas que hacen el trabajo de un elfo—

 **Shin Makoku**

Yuuri dejo el país escoltado solo por Conrad.

Abordaron un lujoso crucero que media ciento veinte metros de longitud, un botones los guió hasta mejor la habitación del barco. Apenas abrieron la puerta analizaron la habitación.

La habitación contaba con suficiente espacio para unas seis personas, las paredes y los marcos de las ventanas están decorados con hermosos detalles floridos, pintadas de blanco con verde esmeralda, contaba con un baño con ducha integrada, tambien había sofás y una mesa de té. El piso tapizado con una alfombra de color negro. Contaba con una cama matrimonial con dos lámparas nocturnas, cada una ubicada al lado de la cama.

— ¡Llegan tarde! — dice una voz proveniente de la cama, Yuuri camina hacia la cama y abre el dosel para encontrarse con Wolfram sentado sobre la cama matrimonio. Conrad lo observaba de forma incrédula y dice: — ¿Pero no te marean los barcos?... Por eso no estabas en el Castillo. Y nuestro equipaje era más pesado de lo normal, ¿has subido como polizón? —

—S-solo porque Gwendal no dejaba de insistir que me quedara — Durante el viaje Wolfram se la pasaba mareado.

En otra parte de Shin Makoku se encontraba Lord von Christ lamentándose.

—Gunter, ¿todavía no te vas a la capital? —

— ¡No hay tiempo para pensar en eso! ¡Él ha desaparecido, ha desaparecido! ¡Llama a los guardias! ¿Qué busquen en la zona? ¡Ha de tener hambre, solo con frio! ¡Lo raptaron!

—Cálmate. — dijo Gwendal ganándose un mirada de reproche por parte Gunter.

— Wolfram ha desaparecido... ¿qué debería hacer? ¡Esto es un desastre! Si algo le pasa, ¿cómo podría enmendar a Su Majestad? —

—No exageres. Wolfram puede cuidarse solo... ¿ha seguido a su majestad?... —

— ¡¿Ese Principito Caprichoso?! Como pudo hacernos esto. —

— ¿Principito Caprichoso? — el silencio se hizo presente mientras una gélida mirada recorria el cuerpo de Gunter.

 **Mundo mágico**

Las noches parecían cortas y los días largos, la espera por ver a su angelito le consumía, los celos de ver a su marido siendo amable con otros cuando en el colegio nunca lo fue, le hacía pensar lo contrario.

La noche era tormentosa el pequeño Teddy yacía a su lado acurrucado entre las sabanas, los relámpagos parecían avisar el peligro. Aunque su esposo dijera que todo se encontraba bien, algo le decía a Harry que no era cierto.

— ¡Despierta, Draco! — decía Harry temblando y con el pequeño Teddy en brazos. — ¡Depieta, tío Daco! — sollozaba Teddy asustado.

—Harry ¿Qué pasa? —

—Altair está en peligro ¡Vamos ya por favor! — suplicaba.

—Bien vamos, pero antes pasare por las varitas ¡coge un baúl, que los elfos te ayuden a empacar! ¡Ordena a los elfos que empaquen sus cosas y todos los libros que encuentres en la mansión! ¡En el laboratorio hay un baúl, ayer guardé mis ingredientes para preparar pociones, cógelo junto al resto de los baúles y espérame en medio de la piscina con los elfos! — dijo Draco usando la aparición para transportarse a una pequeña casa a las afueras Londres, cogió las varitas para volverse a transportar al patio de su casa donde lo esperaba su esposo en medio de la piscina, con quince elfos domésticos, cuatro baúles y el pequeño Teddy, al que tenia cargado en sus brazos. — Ya llegue, Harry. ¡¿Están todos listos?! — todos asintieron y Draco los transporto a lo que parecía el patio de un templo a los pocos segundos se encontraban rodeados de hermosas mujeres, algunas vestían túnicas blancas y otras vestidos cortos de manga larga con botas y en las manos sostenían lanzas con las que les apuntaban.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Pregunta una chica de cabello café — Este es el palacio de Shinou. ¡Está prohibida la entrada sin permiso! —

— ¿El palacio de Shinou? Draco te equivocaste de dirección. ¡Nosotros íbamos al Castillo Pacto de Sangre! —

— ¡Silencio! ¡Salgan del estante! — dijo una rubia acercando mas la lanza a Draco. Uno de los elfos trono los dedos y la mando a volar golpeándose contra la pared—

— La sangre sucia inmunda, intento atacar al amo Malfoy—

Una niña pequeña de pelo plateado se acerca. —Ulrike ¿Cómo ha estado el abuelo? — le pregunta Draco.

—Su Majestad ¡Shinou no aviso de su regreso! — dijo la pequeña.

—Ulrike ¡Basta de formalidades! Oh es verdad casi lo olvidaba Ulrike te presento a mi esposo Harry Malfoy y a mi Sobrino Edward Lupin le puedes decir Teddy y apuesto a que ya conoces a mi honorable hijo Altair Wolfram Malfoy Potter, Harry Teddy ella es la Doncella principal del templo Ulrike se encarga de hablar con el anciano y trasmitir sus caprichos. Ah... ellos son mis elfos domésticos. — dice Draco viendo como el resto de las hermosas doncellas bajan las lanzas.

—¡Ma... ma... ma ... majestad! —Balbucea una de las doncellas —Majestad Malfoy. Joven Draco—

—Harry Cariño si vinimos primero aquí era para presentarte con el tata tatarabuelo—

—Y ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo es? —

—Adentro fingiendo ser el centro del universo, es arrogante, presumido, rubio... —

—Draco, amor pregunte como es tu tata tatarabuelo no como eras tú —

En otra parte de Shin Makoku

— ¿Estabas bailando? — pregunta Wolfram sentado sobre la cama vistiendo una bata blanca.

— ¿Por qué vistes como una chica?

—Te pregunté si bailaste —demanda bruscamente.

—Claro que bailé, ese es el punto de un baile. —

— ¡Buscón! —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No golpee a nadie en el baile?!— dice preocupado de que Wolfram lo tache de un buscapleitos.

— ¡Te he llamando infiel! —

— ¿Eso de nuevo? ¿Cuándo y dónde se supone que te traicione? Además, no he traicionado a nadie, ¡Traicionar a alguien significa romper o violar una promesa, así que yo sabría si te traicione! ¿Pero aun así optas por reclamarme? —

— ¡Escúchame bien Yuuri! Si, eres guapo, reconoceré eso. Y estoy seguro de que muchas personas que han puesto sus ojos en ti, pero eso no significa que puedas andar aceptando las invitaciones de todos ¡no importa lo lindo que seas! Si careces de principios. —

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡Se supone que tú eres el lindo en esta relación! — El impacto y los sentimientos de las palabras que surgen de sus labios lo confunden— e-es- espera eso no estarte de decir... — pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque unos cálidos, carnosos y dulces labios se posan sobre los suyos. — aaah... mmm... — gimió por el placer que le brindaba la boca de su prometido.


	8. Capítulo 7

_A partir de este punto la historia se desarrollará en Shin Makoku. Chicos realmente me gustaría leer sus opiniones de la historia aunque no lo crean los tomos en cuenta para el desarrollo en el futuro. Oh tambien me gustaría aclarar que algunos de los diálogos son sacados tanto del anime como del manga._

Entra Conrad a la habitación empujado a Yuuri y Wolfram dentro del ropero, se arrodilla diciendo en voz baja: —Escuchen el barco está siendo atacado por piratas. —

— ¡¿Piratas?! —

—Sí. Han abordado a la fuerza. ¡Los detendré el mayor tiempo posible! —

— ¡Yo también peleare! ¡¿Oh no tienes confianza en mis habilidades?! —

—La tengo. Es por eso, te he dejado a cargo de Su Majestad. —

El sexi rubio no pudo rebatir dicha confianza. Conrad cierra las puertas del ropero y se va. Sus pasos ligeros son rápidamente engullidos por el caos a la distancia en la cubierta. Wolfram deja caer su mano sobre la de Yuuri, atrayéndolo junto a su cuerpo para después envolverlo en un abrazo, el cuerpo tembloroso de Yuuri se comenzó a relajar inhalando el aroma de la suave fragancia que desprende el cuerpo de su prometido.

— ¿Estás bien, Yuuri? — susurra en su oído, evitando hacer el menos ruido posible por si los piratas están cerca.

— ¡S-Si, estoy bien! — mintió, la verdad es que Yuuri moría de miedo, apretó la mano de Wolfram cerrando los ojos dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro brindándose seguridad. —Perdón. —

—Tranquilo estoy contigo. — Dice para después susurrar — si nos descubren no hagas nada impulsivo, eres atractivo así que no te mataran. —

—En ese caso tú tampoco deberías resistirte. Eres mucho más atractivo que yo. Nadie se atrevería a lastimar alguien tan lindo como tú. —

—De ninguna manera, soy un guerrero mazoku. Peleare por mi reino. —

—Eso es tonto. — se escuchan uno paso acercándose a la habitación.

—Shhh. — Un click se oye seguido de un golpe. Alguien entra en la habitación.

—Se llevaron las cosas de valor, ¿han escapado? — dice una voz ronca.

—Nah. Ninguno de los pasajeros de esta suite está en la borda. Los ricos en este crucero no tendrían coraje para saltar. — responde una voz tan aguda que hasta el mejor sordo seria capas de escuchar.

Los pies temblorosos de Yuuri golpean una le las paredes del ropero — ¡Hay alguien ahí! —

—No fue nada más que un ratón, Lord Gobernador. —

Una gran idea paso por la mente de Yuuri — ¿Pretendamos ser animalitos? — le pregunto a Wolfram.

—¿Un negroshinoyamakishy? —

Yuuri que aun no conoce los animales de ese mundo optó por ser un sonido que usualmente usan en las películas. —Mi-miau. —

Los piratas reaccionaron instantáneamente a dicho sonido — ¡Un dragón zomosagori! —

—¡¿No son los dragones zomosagori los que comen personas incluso si son pequeños?! ¡Traigamos a los otros! —

Wolfram se cubre la cara con ambas manos dando un aire de derrotado.

—Esto es malo ¡¿Cuando hice el sonido de un dragón?! Intente un lindo gatito...—

— ¡Los gatos hacen mee mee! —

—¡Eso es una oveja! — Un grupo de unas diez personas entran la habitación.

—Wolfram, no— Las puertas se abren por completo. Wolfram salta cortando el brazo de una persona y raga el rostro de otra persona. Pero las ocho restantes avanzan sobre él empuñando sus espadas en distintas partes del cuerpo de su amante.

— ¡Wolfram! ¡No, son demasiados! —

— ¡CÁLLATE! — grita.

— ¡Te lo ruego, Wolf! Para por favor...— pero Wolfram no obedece y sigue luchando una espada le rosa su mejilla dejando un hijo de sangre, Yuuri desesperado dice — Detente... ¡es una orden! — Wolfram se congela y sin mirar a Yuuri deja caer la espada.

Los guían a la borda, donde se encuentran la mayoría de los pasajeros y tripulantes, colocándolos junto al grupo de prisioneros. El jefe de los piratas parece estar de buen humor se acerca a Wolfram que aun está vestido con un camisón (de seda con encaje que por lo general usan las mujeres) para dormir.

—Los pasajeros de la suite — dice analizándolos de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, jefe. —

—Pongan al rubio con los rehenes o tal vez quieren ser vendidos juntos he escuchado que están en su luna de miel —

— ¿Luna de miel? —pregunta confundido Wolfram a Yuuri.

—Juro que no se dé que habla —

El jefe se para sobre la borda — ¡¿Traigan a los Niños, se venderán a buen precio?! — Una niña pequeña llora mientras es separada de su padre. — Tu muñequito síguelos — dice empujando a Wolfram.

Wolfram jadea con desprecio. —Hump, humanos — Los niños lloran a gritos llamando a sus padres.

— ¡Deténganse ahora! — dice Yuuri, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, excepto la de los piratas. La mirada de Conrad se transforma de calmada a una que dice "Lo sabía" —¡¡Escuchen!! — El jefe lo mira unos segundos pero inmediatamente vuelve su atención hacia sus subordinados. — ¿Qué demonios planean hacer con las mujeres, niños y Mi prometido? ¡Dicen ser piratas pero solo son cleptómanos!

—No somos cle... cleto... eso que dijiste, somos ¡pi-ra-tas! —

— ¡Ese no es el punto! — Dice con las mejillas y orejas rojas— ¡Escúchame! ¡Las leyes internacionales prohíben el comercio de esclavos... lo que significa no tienes derecho de vender a esas mujeres! ¡"El Cielo no vuelve a nadie mejor que otro"... deberías recordarlo! ¡Fukuzawa Yukichifue un gran hombre! ¡Tan grande que su retrato está en los billetes de 10,000 yenes en Japón! —

El jefe levanta su altavoz y llama a cuatro de sus subordinados. —Tráiganlo, se venderá por un buen precio. —

— ¡Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije! — Un impacto sacude el barco. Yuuri, con la mirada fija hacia abajo, ignora a Conrad y camina hacia adelante tambaleándose mientras todos tienen su mirada fija en él.

— ¿Yuuri? —le llama Wolfram, aturdido, toma la fría mano de Yuuri, pero él la rechaza.

—Han atacado un barco indefenso, destruyendo y saqueándolo todo. Han tomado rehenes con trucos de cobardes. Incluso han blindado nuestras espadas contra los débiles clamándolos como posesiones. — el barco retumba Yuuri apunta con dedo índice al viejo de barba con uniforme de marinero. — ¡Pagaras por tu insolencia! ¡No es mi intención derramar sangre, pero no me dejas elección!, ¡los rebanaré! —Wolfram frunce el ceño. — ¡Sentencia! — Una figura en forma de esqueleto construido con los huesos y restos de comida se hace presente.

—E-es la primera vez que veo tan mal uso del majutsu — dice Conrad.

—Mi padre estaría avergonzado —susurra Wolfram para sí mismo.

— ¿Has dicho algo Wolfram? —pregunta Conrad.

— Ugh... ¡Conrad, vienen para acá! ¡Haz algo! ¡Haz algo! — dice Wolfram saltando por todos lados como una niña al ver un ratón.

—No te muevas. Piensa en ellos como una araña. —

— ¡Ayy! ¡Están-están-están subiendo! —

El jefe pirata aterrado comienza alejarse de Yuuri. — ¡E-es el di- di-diablo! —

En el palacio de Shinou las cosas no iban mejor. Harry no se separaba ni un segundo de Draco.

—Harry ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —

—Eres un imbécil—

—Si si mejor vamos al Castillo — sujetándose de las manos usaron aparición para llegar al Castillo Pacto de Sangre donde los empleados y los guardias corrían de un lado a otro — ¿Qué pasa aquí? — pregunta Draco a uno de los soldados que iba pasando.

—Una aldea cercana a la frontera está teniendo conflictos y debemos ir pero no hay quien dé la orden, el maou fue en busca de la espada legendaria y el Lord Voltaire se encuentra en su castillo, las tropas ya se armaron y estamos listos para partir pero sin nadie al mando sería imposible clamar a los humanos de la aldea... ¡Disculpe! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! — dijo el soldando dándose cuenta de que acababa de revelar una información un grupo de desconocidos.

— ¡Disculpe! Le presento a mi esposo Harry Malfoy, el es mi sobrino Teddy y soy Draco Malfoy. —

—Majestad—

—Ahora que nos hemos presentado que esperan para partir andando yo los guiare. ¡Harry vienes o te quedas con Teddy! — dice mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Harry.

—Voy contigo ¡Solie! —un elfo apareció frente a Harry— ¡manda a unos elfos para que arreglen nuestros cuartos, a otros mándalos arreglar el jardín y realizar la cena y a ti te dejo a cargo del pequeño Teddy! ¡Es una orden! — dijo montándose el caballo de Draco.

Los soldados guiaban al Rey Draco, al llegar notaron que la aldea estaba ardiendo. Las casas y los campos eran consumidos por las fuertes llamas. Los soldados protegían a los aldeanos que se amontonan lejos del fuego. Mujeres, niños y viejos se encontraban parados y en silencio.

—Es extraño. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? — le pregunta Harry a uno de los aldeanos.

— ¡No te acerques! ¡¿Eres un mazoku, me mataras?! — grito aterrado de la cercanía de Harry.

— ¡Escúchame bien pedazo de escoria! — Dijo Draco con voz gélida y mirándolo fijamente, su mirada era penetrante y carecía de sentimientos— humanos como tú han prendido fuego a esta tierra que pertenece al territorio de los mazokus, a las tierras que con tanto espero y trabajo cultivaste. Humanos como ellos son peor que escoria. Esta aldea en la que vives ha sido protegida por los mazokus. Se les dio este terreno porque no desbaban vivir en la capital, aun así siguen con esa mierda de temernos, acaso han dejado que sus hijos jueguen con los nuestros o han ido a visitar al pueblo. Respóndeme la siguiente pregunta ¿algún mazoku los ha maltratado o herido? —

—No su majestad — respondió el joven de ojos cafés, con la vista al suelo ocultando su vergüenza.

—Entonces porque demonios insisten en que los mataremos. Son los humanos quienes nos atacan porque le temen a todo lo que es diferente a ellos. ¿Quieren ser peor que escoria o ser un verdadero humano? —

—Un verdadero humano— respondieron todos.

—Me alegro de su respuesta ahora — dijo volteando a ver a Harry quien le sonrió orgulloso para volverse con los humanos — Esta tierra ya no sirve para cultivar lo único que puedo ofrecerles es una vivienda en la capital si deciden aceptarla deberán respetar a los mazokus y ellos los respetaran. Aquellos que acepten vivir en la capital pasen a mi lado derecho, quienes no lo deseen quédense donde están — todos los humanos de la aldea fueron del lado derecho de Draco quien sonrió satisfecho — bien Luxun los guiara a sus nuevas casas. — cuando Draco termino de hablar unas nubes de tormenta aparecieron sobre toda la aldea apagando el fuego con una fresca lluvia.


	9. Capitulo 8

En las termas de un volcán dormido se encuentra un joven de ojos y cabello negro, sus dos leales guerreros le esperan pacientemente en un pequeño bote que se hallaba atascado en un lugar poco profundo donde el agua llega un poco abajo mas de las rodillas, la espada se localiza un poco más adelante donde el agua vuelve hacer profunda.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Su Majestad? —

— Si estoy bien y el agua está caliente. — el objeto hundido se halla rodeado por unas enormes piedras enforna de muro dejando solo una pequeña apertura entre dos rocas como alguna clase de puerta. Se sumerge y leventemente extiende la mano, los dedos rozan el metal. — ¡Ahhh! — grito dando un brinco hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — pregunta una grave voz.

Temerosamente se acerca de nuevo, tratando de no mirarla sin embargo le es imposible, una espantosa y desagradable cara empuñadura en la base de la espada se puede distinguir atraves del agua clara.

— ¡Ayyyyy! ¡Me mordió! ¡Nadie me dijo que sería peligroso! ¡Esta cosa esta maldita y cualquiera que lo toque quedara maldecido! ¡Se parece al malo de Scream! —

—Cálmese, Su Majestad—

— ¡No volveré por eso! —

—Está bien, Yuuri, vuelve al bote. —

Josak hace una mueca y dice —Vuelva, Su Majestad, no tiene por qué ponerse en peligro. Alguno de los soldados hará su trabajo. —

Una fuerte furia se apodera de Yuuri. — ¡¿Me diciendo irresponsable?! —

—De ninguna manera su Majestad es de sabios renunciar. —

— ¡¿Me estás llamando irresponsable?! — pregunta de nuevo, Josak peina su cabello naranja, una leve sonrisa llena de sarcasmo emerge en su rostro.

—No dije eso, Su Majestad. Por favor apresúrese y vuelva. Entre más rápido mejor. — tras una breve discusión, regresaron a la posada donde los esperaba Wolfram.

— ¿Por qué volviste sin la espada? —

—No la conseguí. — Wolfram se recuesta contra la pared sentado al filo de su cama, leyendo el diario de Gunter.

— ¿Cómo era? ¿Brillaba con elegancia? —

Repasando la imagen de Mörgif dice —Todo lo contrario. —

—Eso es imposible—

— ¡me m-m-mordió! — dice recostándose a su lado.

— ¿Te mordió? Qué raro. ¿Tal vez tenía hambre? —

— ¡¿Hambre?! ¡Es de metal! — Wolfram negó con la cabeza.

—Escucha. Mörgif tiene el poder de absorber vida humana, necesita de esa energía para ser invocada. Por alguna razón le gustan las mujeres jóvenes. ¡Volver sin Mörgif está fuera de discusión, Yuuri! —

—Cierto. —

Wolfram se cruza de brazos y dice alegre: — Mañana iré contigo, después de todo sigues siendo un novato. —

— ¡No me llames novato! —"Wolfram siempre va directo al punto hiriendo a las personas pero eso es más amable y gentil que una mentira, me desafía y no me trata como su superior." —Wolf. —

— ¿Qué? —

—Gracias. —

— ¿Por qué? —

—No sé, me gusta que estés conmigo. —

Sus blancas mejillas se tiñen de rosa y empieza diciendo en tono nervioso. — ¿C-cómo puedes decir eso con tanta ligereza? ¡Si estoy aquí es porque tú te propusiste! ¡Ahora tengo que mantenerte vigilado para que no termines agobiado por los sentimientos de las personas a las que no puedes corresponder! —

— ¡Oh, cierto! Lo había olvidado—

— ¡¿L-lo o-ol-olvidaste?! —

— ¿Qué te parece si te rechazo? —

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Mi orgullo está en juego! —

—Entonces, ¿porque no me rechazas tú? Creo poder soportarlo. —

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! —

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Hay alguna regla que lo impida?—

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Wolfram se levanta abre la puerta para salir de la habitación sin antes dar un portazo.

— ¡Wolf! ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba equivocado! ¡Me estoy disculpando, por favor regresa! —

— ¡Cierra la boca! — dice entrando de nuevo para dejarse caer sobre la cama.

^.^

El blanco caballo de Draco se paró cerca de la entrada del Castillo. Sus fieles súbditos le seguían de cerca orgullosos de su Rey, fascinados de que haya convencido a toda una aldea de humanos, vivir en la capital de Shin Makoku.

Draco ayudo a Harry a bajar del caballo. — ¿Porque hiciste eso? —

— ¿Hacer qué, Cariño? —

—Las Tierras si servían para los cultivos ¿Por qué mentiste? — Harry lo miro interrogante, sabia la respuesta pero quería escucharla de sus labios, en algún momento deberían hablar de ello por mas que se negaran.

Suspiro cansado, odiaba hablar de ese tema pero sabía que su amante lo necesitaba y sobre todo sabia que él lo necesitaba igual o incluso más que el propio Harry — No quiero otra guerra Harry, la última nos arrebató a personas importantes para ambos. ¡Y si tener que convivir con muggles es necesario para evitar una guerra lo hare! — sus ojos se encuentran, saben que la guerra por poder trae consigo muerte y dolor. En una guerra, todos terminan perdiendo, en los dos lados hay familias esperando el regreso de sus seres queridos, en los dos bandos hay muertes, al final en una guerra solo quedara tristeza y sufrimiento sin importar en qué lado peles y eso ellos lo saben mejor que cualquier otro.

Un incomodo silencio gobernó por unos minutos —... sabes si Altair volverá pronto —

— Si, aun no puedo creer que él anciano halla invocado a un maou muggle—

—Pero lo ha elegido y se quedara —

Un fuerte grito proveniente del Castillo fue suficiente para advertir a Harry y Draco que Teddy había hecho de las suyas.

— ¡N-no no no no...¡Auxilio! ¡GISELA! — grita una de las sirvientas llorando, arrodillada frente a un niño inconsciente cubierto de sangre. — ¡S-su ma-ma-ma-majestad! Le juro que no sé lo que paso, yo estaba... y él... sa-sangre... GISELA... —

Draco se acerca a la sirvienta que aun esta de rodillas entrando en pánico. — Disculpe a mi sobrino, le encantan las bromas— dice viendo a la castaña, para voltearse hacia Teddy que aun yacía en el suelo acostado — pero esta vez se paso. ¡Teddy discúlpate con la señorita! —

El pequeño metamorfomago, se levanta con su cabello rosa (indica vergüenza) — ¡Lo siento, señorita! — dice haciendo una leve reverencia.

—N-no se preocupe joven príncipe — solloza la castaña, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Teddy ya hemos hablado sobre las bromas pesadas!— Harry se acerca a Teddy y lo coge en los brazos. — ¡Solie! — un elfo manchado de rojo apareció frente a Harry — te ordene cuidar de Teddy ¿Dónde estabas? —

—Amo Harry ordeno a Solie cuidar del joven amo Lupin, Solie es un elfo malo el amo Lupin escapo de la ducha Solie merece ser castigado amo Harry— dice haciendo reverencias en forma de disculpa.

^.^

Alza los brazos — ¡Lo logre! La espada del rey. — dice mostrando la espada.

—Magnifico. —

—...Tal vez ahora suba mi puntaje de aprobación. —

— ¿Puntaje de aprobación? —

—Como rey. Ninguno de mis aliados cree en mí, e incluso el ex príncipe y mi guardia me odian. —

—Josak es leal a sus obligaciones. Y referente a Gwendal no le odia, el adora las cosas pequeñas y tiernas. — le explico colocando una toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

Aunque Conrad le dijera lo contrario Yuuri sabía que todos seguían esperando por el Rey Draco y que era cuestión de tiempo para que ya nunca fuera necesaria su presencia en Shin Makoku pero aun no estaba listo para separase del sexi rubio engreído ni de toda Shin Makoku.

Después de un largo recorrido de vuelta a la posada, entra a la habitación donde Wolfram aun se encuentra leyendo, algo le incita a acercarse, se tropieza cayendo encima de él. Justo momento exacto en que...

—Escuchen... ups. —

—...

— ¿Eh Interrumpido algo? — Josak cierra la puerta de nuevo.

— ¡No, no, espera! ¡No nos estas interrumpiendo, es un malentendido! — dice aun arriba de Wolfram.

— ¡¿Malentendido?! Tú fuiste el me acorralo en la cama. —

—Si van a... deberían tener la decencia de cerrar la puerta con llave. — dice Josak disfrazado de mujer.

^.^

En Shin Makoku se esparció rápido la noticia del regreso de la familia real Malfoy, todos los ciudadanos estaban alegres incluyendo los humanos que ahora residían en la capital. Sin embargo no todo era perfecto, en el Castillo se ideaba una batalla entre Harry y Draco, todos los empleados del castillo se encontraban presentes por órdenes de ambos reyes, el pequeño Teddy se encontraba en su cuarto dormido y los elfos se encontraban alrededor del campo de batalla por si alguno de los encantamientos se desviaba.

— ¡Te odio! — grito levantando la mano (Harry y Draco pueden hacer magia sin varita) — _¡Confundus!_ —

—No Cariño tu me amas ¡se que eres más fuerte que eso! ¡A que le temes Potter! — Sabia que Harry era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba pero seguía sin entender porque se reprimía— ¡Crees que no estoy a tu altura! ¡Crees que no puedo vencerte! — aun seguía sin comprender como fue que llegaron a esto.

 _Dos horas antes_

Harry se encontraba corriendo por los largos pasillos del Castillo Pacto de Sangre, una loca idea se le había ocurrido pero para ello necesitaba ayuda de Draco y sabia que su esposo no estaría dispuesto a dársela por eso lo iba a convencerlo con su gran estrategia de razonamiento que dejaría mudo al Slytherin o al menos eso creía él.

— ¡Draco! — vocifera al entrar al despacho le da serpiente. Una joven castaña, la cual reconoció como la victima de Teddy, sale debajo del escritorio. — ¡¿Dónde está Draco?! — pregunta con sospecha.

—Su Majestad fue a la biblioteca—

—Excelente la biblioteca ¡ahora veamos la biblioteca quedaba para la derecha o la izquierda! — susurra para sí mismo olvidándose por completo de la sirvienta que estaba tras él.

—Majestad — llama alegre.

— ¿Sí? — dice saliendo de sus pensamientos, abre la puerta.

— Camine a su derecha hasta llegar a un cuadro con marco rojo después gire a su izquierda hasta llegar a una puerta dorada, ahí está la biblioteca—

— Gracias— siguiendo las indicaciones de la sirvienta Harry llego a la biblioteca. —Draco, tengo una gran idea — dice entrando.

— Harry ¡estuviste pensando de nuevo! ¡esto no puede ser bueno! —

— Oh calla y escucha. El rumor de que estas aquí ya se divulgó por todo Shin Makoku y es posible que algunos pueblos humanos tambien ya se hayan enterado, sin olvidar que todavía no tenemos mas de dos días de haber llegado, así como mente brillante que soy me dije a mi mismo oye Harry si todos se enteraron de que están aquí porque no expandimos una noticia diciendo que somos súper fuertes así nadie se levantaría en una guerra contra los mazokus. Ahora imagina si se divulga que los reyes son fuertes y aparte que tenemos la espada demoniaca en nuestras manos quien se atrevería a tacarnos. — explico sentado sobre las piernas de Draco.

— Y suponiendo que estoy de acuerdo como lo haríamos— dijo sonriendo, ya sabía que cuando a su esposo se le metía una idea en la cabeza era mejor no contradecirlo. Solo tenía dos opciones o lo convencía al estilo Malfoy o lo apoyaba.

— Un duelo de magos, solo tú y yo sin segundos, solo yo contra a ti ¡aceptas! —

— Acepto —

Así fue como reunieron a todos los empleados pidiéndoles de favor que presenciaran su entrenamiento, y a los elfos les ordenaron parar todos los encantamientos que fuesen desviados.

— Expelliarmus— el encantamiento de Harry fue fácil mente detenido.

— Everte statum — el hechizo fue desecho a la mitad del camino por Harry. — glacius — el brazo de harry quedo congelado.

— Para eso me pediste un duelo Harry eres patético—

— ¡Te odio! — grito levantando la mano — _¡Confundus!_ —

— No Cariño tu me amas ¡se que eres más fuerte que eso! ¡A que le temes Potter! — Sabia que Harry era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba pero seguía sin entender porque se reprimía— ¡Me crees que no estoy a tu altura! ¡Crees que no puedo vencerte! — aun seguía sin comprender como fue que llegaron a esto.

El duelo duro por otras dos horas más quedando como empate. Justo como Harry predijo el rumor de que los reyes eran fuertes se empezó a expandir por el reino.


	10. Capítulo 9

Lord von Christ llego a la conclusión de que se necesitarían alguna clase de disculpa hacia sus reyes por no estar pendientes de la capital, con la cabeza baja, se dirigía hacia la recamara privada de Lord von Voltaire, subió las escaleras con una elegancia, anunció su visita aristocráticamente usando la aldaba y abrió la puerta.

—Gwendal, me permites un momento por favor... Vine a info... mar... emmm...— su tono fue bajando ante la sorpresa de ver una montaña de objetos hechos de lana tejida acomodados del más grande al más pequeño en un rincón del cuarto.

— ¿Te di permiso para entrar? — una voz fría lo regresa a la realidad.

—Ahhh, yo, bueno... hay un rumor... em — suspiro — en verdad son varios rumores — Gwendal lo mira de manera inquisitiva. — primero hubo un ataque a la aldea de humanos que está cerca de la capital, segundo el Rey Draco regreso junto a su esposo y un niño, tercero los humanos de la aldea viven en la capital, cuarto el Rey Draco es sumamente fuerte, quinto y último rumor el Rey está molesto porque su hijo se encuentra fuera del Castillo Pacto de Sangre sin guardias. — todo se venía de cabeza en la mente de Lord von Voltaire el regreso y enojo del Rey, Humanos en la Capital, Yuuri y Wolfram aun no volvían. Tomo una bola de estambre y empezó a tejer a una gran velocidad. — No sabía que tu... Pasatiempo es tejer...—

—No es un pasatiempo. Me ayuda a reducir el stress. —

— ¡¿Stress...?!—

—Cuando tejo mi mente se desbloquea. Pero no cambiemos el tema ¡Hay que volver al Castillo! ¡Y buscar al hijo del Rey! ¡¿Sabes cómo es?! —

—Bueno... no, pero no ha de estar lejos—

 **-.-**

Yuuri se encontraba en el coliseo con Morgif que está vomitando. Después de quince años absorbió su primera vida humana, toda la arena se llena de los gritos de la gente intentando escapar — ¡Detente, Mörgif, detente! — .

—Su Majestad, ¿cómo termino en un lugar como este? —

—Conrad ¡No te acerques... cuidado! — La fuerza de Yuuri no era suficiente para controlar la espada. Conrad se coloca tras él y cubre las manos del maou con las suyas sobre el mango de la espada.

—Bien. Ahora, lentamente, bajémosla, sí. —

Unas palabras brillan en lo profundo de la mente de Yuuri como una imagen escrita. "Di mi nombre. Mi nombre es..."

— ¡Willem Dussollier Eli de Mörgif! — El sonido que hace Mörgif y su boca que usualmente está abierta, se encuentra cerrada en una línea con una arruga en su entrecejo.

— ¿Qué clase de hechizo ha usado? —

—No usé magia, olvidas que soy un asco como mago. —

—Ah, mejor eso lo hablamos luego. Wolf y Josak deberían estar asegurando el camino. —Llegan a donde Wolfram y Josak están esperando tranquilamente.

—Vamos a ir hacia el siguiente puerto. — informa Josak pasándole su ropa.

El Puerto no quedaba muy lejos, pero había demasiada gente acumulándose al intentar alejarse de la arena. Uno de los cruceros sobresalía por su belleza y elegancia, una mujer de rizos dorados saluda desde la cubierta.

— Vine festival de Van dar Via cuando que un mazoku fue capturado. Le pedí a mi guardia que investigara y contacto con Wolf. — Lady von Spitzberg Cecilie, además de ser la ex Maou, es también la madre de Gwendal y Conrad los dos hermanos mazokus. Aunque todo mundo piensa que Wolfram tambien es su hijo. —Oh Majestad. ¿Van las cosas bien con mi hijo? —

—No, nada pasa—

—Oh, qué mal...—

—Madre, déjanos zarpar. Tenemos una persona herida y Su Majestad está cansado. ¿Tienes un curador a bordo? — Lady Cecilie se cubre la boca con sus manos al ver a un joven al borde de la muerte.

—Hay un sanador guapo de mediana edad a bordo, pero no sé si pueda curar sus heridas... Su Majestad, ¿logro conseguir la maken? — Yuuri destapo a Mörgif de su funda. Cecilie sonriendo consulta: — ¿puedo usarla como decoración para mi habitación? ¿Por favor? —

—Pregúntale a Gunter cuando volvamos al castillo. —

Minutos más tarde Yuuri ve Wolfram salir de la cabina sin pensarlo lo sigo. Escucha unas voces provenientes de unos de los cuartos del barco se asoma un poco, alcanza a distinguir a Cecilie acercándose con un peluche de color verde con ojos grises en forma de serpiente. Se esconde detrás de la puerta para oír mejor.

—Los extrañó, solo tengo esta foto —dijo bajando el cierre el peluche, y sacando una foto— sabes tengo el cabello de padre y sus ojos, ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Alguna vez pelearon? ¿Quien se confesó primero? Tengo muchas preguntas sin respuestas, me dijo que volvería en una carta, a diario escucho su vos por la serpiente me dice se fuerte, amable, sonríe, te amo, eres nuestro ángel y ten amigos— ríe —dice que no tenga novio antes de que vuelva que aun soy un bebe. ¿Volverán verdad? —Cecilie sonríe— sabes Tío dijo un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas. Bueno lo que dijo en realidad fue "tu padre nunca dejaría que nadie lo pisotee y es muy orgulloso siempre consigue lo que quiere y si no lo quiere pero lo tiene no se lo entrega a nadie". — una débil lagrima se le escapo—Yuuri me pidió que rompiéramos el compromiso excusándose con "solo fue un accidente" fue cuando me di cuenta que mi orgullo me lo impedía, soy un Malfoy quien se cree que es para rechazarme sin conocerme, yo soy quien debe rechazarlo pero no lo hare porque es un tonto al que fácilmente podrían herir, se ve tan frágil aunque sé que es fuerte en cuanto a poder, sin embargo su corazón no lo es. —

Cecilie sonrió era la primera vez que Wolfram se abría con alguien desde los trece años —Sabes Wolf en el Castillo hay una sorpresa esperándote... ¡oh tienes prohibido hablar con cualquier persona antes de ingresar al castillo! —.

Wolfram asiente, sentía sus mejillas arder y rodar por su rosto lagrimas cálidas que no cesaban ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue que se derrumbo, solo sabía que lo necesitaba —...Gracias por escucharme Lady Cecilie —. Balbuceo cuando Cecilie salía.

— ¡Majestad! ¡No es correcto escuchar conversaciones privadas! — le susurra en el oído evitando que Wolfram los escuche.

Sus palabras se clavan en la mente de Yuuri, que aun procesaba la conversación de su prometido con su madre o con quien creía que era su mama haciéndole sentir mareado que no pudo mantenerse de pie correctamente. —Y-yo... yo no — tartamudeo, sus ojos aun se encontraban distantes y sus pensamientos no concedían con lo que su boca balbuceaba— n-no era mi i-in-tención escuchar, yo solo quería... — _¿qué era lo que quería? ¿Porque fue que seguí a Wolfram? ¿Qué deseo? ¿Por qué me duele cuando hablo de romper el compromiso?_ — venia a... Wolf — su hermoso ángel se encontraba enfrente a él con las mejillas rosas y sus ojos hinchados, se veían tan vulnerable, tan lindo, tierno que por un segundo se olvido de donde estaban, solo quería abrazar a su rubio, si SUYO esa era la razón principal para quedarse en ese mundo, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

—Yuuri ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —

—Pasaba por aquí cuando me tope a Cecilie saliendo. — mintió.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —

—No, quiero decir sí, yo... venia a... me preguntaba si... te gustaría...solo si tu quieres...—

— ¿Si? —

—No nada olvídalo—

— ¿...Estas diciendo que debería olvidar algo que no me has dicho? —

—No. Si. No... ahhh ¿Cuándo regresemos me mostrarías el pueblo? —

— ¡Es tu forma de pedirme un cita! —

—Si... espera no—


	11. Capítulo 10

El crucero de lujo partió al anochecer para Shin Makoku, el mar es tan tranquilo y silencioso, las leves olas y suave brisa les hacían olvidar lo sucedido en la isla. El negro del cielo y mar combinado con el gris de las nubes, el blanco brillo de las estrellas y los animales marinos que irradiaban una luz propia luz, mostraban un hermoso y único panorama jamás visto por los ojos de Yuuri. — Me pregunto si...

— ¿Eh?

—Últimamente he pensado en dejar a Mörgif en manos de Wolfram. —

—Majestad entiendo que desee obsequiarle algo a su prometido pero es mi deber informarle que Wolfram no podrá empuñar la espada debido que esta solo obedece a su majestad el Maou — dijo Conrad de forma educada y áspera. "Probablemente no sepa la verdad" pensó Yuuri.

—Tienes razón no se en que pensaba— Un brazo le rodea por detrás sujetándolo de la cintura. —Wolf ¡suéltame!

—No— se negó presionándose más a su cuerpo poniendo a Yuuri nervioso.

— ¡¿Dios, por qué haces esto, para?! — Wolf quita sus manos bruscamente de la cintura del pelinegro para colocándose a su lado con la vista al mar. — ¿Estás enojado?

—No, porque habría de estarlo. Sabes este viaje me ayudo mucho y he estado pensando que tal vez tengas razón lo nuestro fue un accidente cuando lleguemos a Shin Makoku firmare los documentos para la disolución del compromiso. — dijo Wolfram pasa dirigirse a la proa.

Yuri sintió que lo atravesaban su corazón con una espada—Romper el compromiso, no puede... el no puede hacerme esto, tiene que ser broma verdad Conrad... — balbuceo ente sollozos — Yo... él no me puede dejar ¡No lo hará!

Lord von Christ y Lord von Voltaire llegaron a la capital de Shin Makoku, recorrieron el pueblo, todo parecía tranquilo había niños jugando con una clase de ramita y bolitas diminutas que volaban bajito los niños corrían tras ella intentando atraparla, había pájaros de papel volando a cada una de las viviendas del pueblo, los niños humanos jugaban con los niños de los mazokus y decían palabras como por Merlín, por los Reyes, había nuevas semillas de cultivos y plantas. Unos hombrecillos narizones y con orejas puntiagudas pasaron a su lado con unas enormes cajas flotantes los siguieron hasta un enorme edificio blanco en la parte superior de la puerta tenia escrito con verde Hospital y Farmacia Mágica, y con gris Curamos Tu Enfermedad Es Segundos. Un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos saleo del edificio ordenando a los hombrecillos colocar las pociones por orden alfabético y enfermedad. Un niño chico contra el chico de anteojos y cayó al suelo.

—Su Majestad Harry ¡discúlpeme! — dijo el niño con una leve inclinación. Gwendal y Gunter se miraron entre si el niño acababa de llamar Majestad al pelinegro.

—Descuida ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? — pregunto sonriendo con calidez.

—Nicole Majestad— respondió sonriendo.

—Nicole ¿Qué edad tienes? —

—Doce años—

—Doce ¿y porque no estás en el colegio pequeño? —

—Colegio ¿Qué es colegio? — preguntó confundió

—Colegio es un lugar donde te ensenan cosas importantes del lugar donde vives junto a tus compañeros de salón —

Después de espiar a las personas del pueblo Gunter y Gwendal retomaron su camino al Castillo Pacto de sangre donde se estaba librando un duelo entre las sirvientas del Castillo y los elfos domésticos.

—No toques nuestra cocina mazoku —

—Su cocina, te recuerdo elfo que esta es nuestra cocina—

—amo Harry pidió que usásemos esta cocina Loni es la elfina domestica a cargo esta semana Loni hace la comida de los amos—la elfina chasqueo los dedos y las sirvientas fueron botadas de la concina. — No interrumpan a Loni—

Aunque se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo la Capital y el Castillo de Shin Makoku parecían turistas en un lugar completamente distinto en solo una semana el Reino había cambiado los habitantes parecían más alegres y con esperanza, el castillo había recobrado su brillo. El jardín lucia hermoso lleno de flores tanto del Mundo mágico como de Shin Makoku. Gwendal se dirigió por los lagos pasillos del Palacio acompañado por Gunter, las paredes estaban decoradas por hermosos cuadros movibles que les saludaban, pero un retrato en especial les llamo la atención...

—...vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí un Voltaire... ¿Cómo esta Damián? —

—D-disculpé pero quien es usted, me podría decir porque está ahí dentro —

—oh pero donde están mis modales, permite que me presente Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy es un placer conocerles, ahora respondiendo a su pregunta estoy aquí porque hace tiempo morí y mi lindo nieto quería hablar conmigo así que solo es magia—

—Majestad—

—oh vamos yo no soy su actual Rey ¡no pueden negar que mi nieto hace un buen trabajo! — asintieron, se despidieron y siguieron su recorrido. Con la cabeza gacha, Gunter y Gwendal subieron las escaleras hasta el despacho del Rey anunciaron su visita usando la aldaba y abrieron la pesada puerta empujándola.

—Su Majestad nos permite un segundo de su tiempo — Sus palabras se apagaron lentamente ante la inesperada escena frente a él. Harry estaba sentado sobre la mesa con solo una túnica verde con dorado, y Draco lo besaba mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del pelinegro bajo la capa.

— ¿Les di permiso para entrar? —

— Ehhh, bueno... en realidad...

— ¡¿les di permiso de entrar?! —

—No Su Majestad ¡Disculpe nuestra insolencia! —

—No Discúlpenos a nosotros. Draco no ha estado de humor estos últimos días. ¿Les podemos ayudar en algo? — pregunto Harry ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Draco que aun se encontraba molesto por el descaro de sus dos consejeros y guardias.

El Crucero se anclo al sur de la costa de Shin Makoku, caminaron pocos metros hasta que encontraron a una familia de humanos acampando, los recibieron alegres sin importarles que sean mazokus, lo que dejo a un confuso Conrad no era normal que unos humanos no gritaran al verlos.

— ¿A dónde se dirigen? — pregunto Josak interesado por la cercanía de los jóvenes con Wolfram.

— Vamos a la Capital de Shin Makoku, escuche un rumor de Su Majestad M...—

—Ehhh... podríamos no hablar de eso... ¿confía en mi Conrad, Josak? — Interrumpió Cecilie— es una sorpresa para Wolfram y ustedes.

— Les gustaría acampar con nosotros esta anocheciendo, partiremos al amanecer. —

— ¡¿Acaso no nos temen?! — pregunto incrédulo el rubio de ojos verdes.

— ¡Temerles! Eso sería tonto, ustedes no quieren lastimarnos ¡ahora lo sabemos! — respondió un chico de ojos color miel y cabello castaño. — Dicen que el hijo del Rey es uno de los guapos como crees que sea Wolfram...

—Solo es un chico normal, que llora, ríe, sueña, desea, ama, no es diferente a ti —

—Te has enamorado—

—Sí pero pronto terminara, y tal vez vaya a las tierras de mi tío, ese lugar es hermoso, dicen que en la antigüedad los humanos y los mazokus convivían felices pero que la envidia, miedo e instinto los separaron por eso es que ahora todo se encuentra dividido — dijo observando el cielo sus ojos solo miran a la estrella Altair esa estrella que se puede ver tanto en Shin Makoku como en el Mundo Mágico ese es el puente que los une y su esperanza.

Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, vio unos oscuros ojos que lo miraban fijamente — Yuuri ¿Qué haces despierto? ¡Aun es muy temprano! — el sol se encontraba oculto tras las montañas.

—No quiero Wolf — sollozaba acurrucado en su bolsa de dormir frente a él — no me dejes — suplico llorando.

—Solo tenias que decirlo debilucho — su labios se unieron en un cálido beso lleno de promesas y sueños por cumplir. — Te amo Yuuri—

—Te amo Wolf—


	12. Capítulo 11

Al amanecer los mazokus y humanos continuaron su camino por las calles de tierra hasta la capital, en la vía se podía contemplar a las diferentes especies de seres vivíos que igual a ellos se dirigían hacia Shin Makoku, unas carrozas pasaron a su lado con insignias de distintos reinos. El maou asombrado pensó que Gwendal los había citado para una firma de paz o llegar a un acuerdo, si ese era el caso debía apresurarse en llegar a la Castillo. En la entraba de la Capital se encontraron con Gwendal y Gunter que esperaban ansiosos a los visitantes Reales.

— ¡Gwendal! ¡Gunter! Los Reyes de otros países han asistido a Shin Makoku por alguna clase de acuerdo.

— ¡Que astuto es Su Majestad, haber visto las Carrozas Reales! ¡¿Morgif?! ¡Asombroso! —exclama Gunter admirando a Mörgif. — Seria un placer darles un recorrido por el Reino pero es preciso que nos dirijamos al Castillo Pacto de Sangre de inmediato no es congruente que su Majestad no esté presente en la mesa redonda. ¡Sera un honor escoltarles! Gwendal podrías hacer el resto de las rondas de hoy solo. — Se dio la vuelta mostrándoles el camino más corto al Castillo — Bien iremos por el camino de la derecha saldremos directo en la puerta de entrada al Palacio... ¡Oh Gwendal podrías realizar una lista de los medicamentos que faltan en el hospital y de los materiales para la construcción del Colegio, por favor! —

— ¡Su Majestad! ¡Lady Cecilie! Como podrán notar el Reino está creciendo por el momento contamos con mil viviendas para humanos, el colegio que está en construcción se divide en dos áreas la primera es donde ingresaran los hijos de los mazokus a la edad de 15 años, la segunda área es donde ingresaran los hijos de los humanos a la edad de 11 años el sistema se ha creado así debido a que los hijos de los mazokus crecen físicamente más lento que los humanos. El colegio será algo así como un lugar de donde los niños no podrán salir hasta las vacaciones, los humanos y mazokus tendrán clases conjuntas para crear la convivencia entre ambas especies. Bien como ya lo habrán notado contamos con el Hospital y Farmacia ubicado al centro de la capital disponible para todos. ¡Oh ya hemos llegado! Suerte su majestad, Lady Cecilie usted tambien debe entrar. — Gunter hizo una reverencia y se marcho a realizar sus deberes del día, dejando a todos los presentes en shock.

— Eso fue raro— dijo Yuuri saliendo del trance. — Nunca lo había visto tan serio y centrado.

— Tal vez entro en razón. — Wolfram sonrió con sinceridad _"Ya era momento que volvieran a concentrarse en el reino"_ pensó. — ¡Madre! ¡Yuuri! Entren a la reunión ¡Y no salgan de ahí sin un documento de paz firmado! — recorrió los pasillos del castillo _"esta diferente es hermoso"_ choco con algo o más bien alguien — Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunto al niño de ojos grises, cabello negro con piel pálida.

Se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la dirección en la que el pequeño venia corriendo — ¡Joven amo Lupin! / ¡Príncipe Teddy! — un hombrecillo de nariz larga y orejas puntiagudas apareció frente a ellos, una sirvienta de traje verde con plateado corría para ponerse al lado del elfo. Con su llegada, Teddy se escondió detrás de Wolf.

—Creo que te buscan a ti, ¿verdad? — Teddy asintió — ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto al elfo y la sirvienta.

—Disculpe Lord Wolfram, pero es conveniente que llevemos al joven Príncipe a sus aposentos, aun no termina los deberes y su tío se molestara si irrumpe la reunión. — contesto la sirvienta.

—el amo encargo a Toppy cuidar del Joven amo Lupin Toppy es un elfo malo Toppy no cuido bien del Joven amo — dijo dándose de golpes contra la pared.

—D-detente Toppy, detente— insistió Wolfram pero el elfo no le obedeció.

—Toppy Detente es una orden — grito el pequeño pelinegro y el elfo paro — Lo siento Toppy no debí escaparme, pero tío prometió que me enseñaría a volar y se fue a una reunión no es justo — dijo haciendo un berrinche, mientras Wolf lo miraba extrañado _"Volar es broma, ¿verdad?"_ Pensó riendo.

En una habitación del castillo se encontraban todos los reyes. Draco se encontraba en el centro de la Mesa observando a todos los reyes situarse en sus lugares, la puerta se abre debando ver a un joven de cabellera y ojos negros y a una rubia mujer de ojos verdes césped.

—Disculpen la tardanza, voy regresando de un viaje ¡mi consejero me ha dicho que debía estar presente en la reunión!— dice el pelinegro mirando a todos los presentes.

—Por supuesto ¿Quién eres? — pregunto una voz tan fría cono el hielo de la Antártida.

— Shibuya Yuuri maou de Shin Makoku y ella es Lady Cecilie Ex Maou de Shin Makoku —

—Así eres tú el Joven al que el anciano invoco — dijo el rubio analizando al pelinegro de pies a cabeza, algo le decía que era mejor mantenerlo alejado de su familia.

— Eh... Sí, A-así es

— ¡Gusta tomar asiento! — una vez todos sentados la disputa comenzó — Bien, antes de iniciar me gustaría decir que es un gran honor para mi familia y ancestros ofrecerles el Castillo Pacto de Sangre como un hogar por esta noche. Me gustaría aclarar que los rumores de que los mazokus desean la Guerra es falso, díganme quien con juicio querría ver muerte, ustedes al igual que yo son Reyes es nuestro deber y obligación cuidar de nuestros súbditos, si desean guerra la tendrán pero les dejare claro que una vez que inicie se arrepentirán de haberme desafiado no por nada soy Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. No estoy aquí para declararles guerra— aclaro— al contrario si los he convocado es para firmar un pacto de lealtad y paz hacia mí, se preguntaran por que no solamente pido un trato de paz ¿verdad?, verán si firmamos un tratado de paz corro el Riesgo de que alguno de ustedes me traicione...

— ¿Como sabremos que no nos traicionara? — pregunto la Reyna de la isla del sur

— No pueden saberlo, tendrán que confiar en mí —

—Si juntamos nuestras tropas acabaremos con los Mazokus sin problemas — opino el rey de Shimaron, la mayoría de los presentes les dio la razón pero Draco estaba preparado por si eso ocurría tomo el cuchillo y lo arrojo a los pies de Harry, este lo recogió sonriente.

—Acepto el duelo Cariño pero si gano me dejaras traer al reino a cualquiera de mis amigos para que ensene en el colegio, si tú me ganas traes a tus amigos ¿trato? —

— ¡Acepto! Sin embargo sigo pensando que Blaise es mejor que la sabelotodo de Granger —

—Concuerdo en que Blaise es inteligente pero no sabe nada de muggles, y tú no quieres a Hermione por Ron —

—No metas a la Comadreja en tu falta de cordura Potter—

—Retráctate Malfoy —

— ¿Y si no lo hago?— Harry apretó los puños con fuerza — ¡Miedo Potter! —todos los presentes no entendían que pasaba pero sabían que nada bueno saldría de eso.

—Ya quisieras Hurón— fue el turno de Draco para ponerse rojo. — oh Draco has firmado tu sentencia dormirás en el suelo durante dos semanas, espero que eso te ayude a reflexionar. Te veo en el campo en media hora tendré a los elfos listos no queremos que le ocurra algún incidente a nuestros invitados — Yuuri seguía sin entender cómo fue que llegaron a eso, pero algo si sabia sus suegros dan mucho miedo y son difíciles de tratar.

Media hora después el campo d entrenamiento se encontraba rodeado por los Príncipes, Reyes, Empleados y elfos. — Escoge las armas Harry.

—Armas libres, todo lo que esté disponible para atacar. En una guerra no elijes el arma creí que ya sabrías eso _¡aresto momentum!_ — en segundos Harry se encontraba detrás de Draco con una espada en su cuello.

—Lose, te has puesto serio he pero aun no es suficiente Harry ¡con esto solo podrías matar a mitad de los enemigos! — dijo sonriendo al rey de Shimaron. — _¡bombarda máxima!_ — las posiciones de invirtieron Draco se encontraba apuntando a Harry con la espada directo al corazón.

—con eso solo lastimarías a una persona pero sería efectivo si es la cabeza principal, si el Rey cae su ejército tambien lo hará. _¡Crucio!_ — los gritos de Draco se escucharon por todo el Castillo, los Reyes estabas asustados por lo que eran capaces de hacer esos dos solos.

Wolfram y Teddy jugaban en el campo de flores cercano al campo de entrenamiento cuando escuchan un grito espantoso. — Tío— susurra Teddy — mi tío— Wolf tomo a Teddy en sus brazos, corrió hasta el lugar de donde emanaba el grito.

Al llegar se topo con muchas personas que impedían su paso Wolf empujo a todos abriéndose camino hasta llegar al frente, donde reconoció al instante al rubio y al pelinegro _"Padre" "¿Qué diablos haces Papá?"_ bajo a Teddy y se interpuso entre su Papá y su Padre el rayo ataco a Wolf que cayó al piso gritando — P-pa-pá ¡detente! — Draco reaccionó al instante mandando a volar la varita de Harry que aun estaba en shock.

—Idiota mi hijo ¡Harry nuestro bebe! —

—E-es mi cu-culpa ¡mi pequeño! — nadie comprendía que pasaba porque los Reyes llamaban hijo al Lord Wolfram.

—Cálmate Harry no es tu culpa Altair se interpuso tal vez no sabía que era un duelo de demostración ¡Solie! —

—El amo llamo a Solie—

—Solie treme la maleta que está en mi laboratorio, prepara la ducha y un traje para mi hijo Altair. — un pequeño se acerca corriendo y abraza el pie de Draco. — Teddy no te preocupes estoy bien, mira el es Altair Wolfram Malfoy Black mi hijo tu primo. Harry amor ven todo está bien, ve lo guapo que es, desde luego se ve que es un Malfoy heredo mi elegancia, inteligencia y mi hermosura, tiene tus lindos ojos, tu destreza y valentía, es la combinación perfecta de los dos ¡es nuestro ángel!

— Lo es, el es fuerte y traerá alegría a todos.


	13. Capítulo 12

Las mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos hacían fila fuera del Castillo esperando noticias sobre el príncipe, sin importarles la fuerte tormenta que amenazaba a Shin Makoku, habían pasado tres días desde el incidente y Wolfram no despertaba. Harry lloraba desconsolado mientras Draco se encontraba preparando su maleta para ir al mundo mágico.

— ¡Harry! Va estar bien voy por Theodore y Neville, son medimagos sabrán que hacer. — Harry asiente sin dejar de llorar. — me llevare a Teddy y traeré un obsequio para cuando despierte ¡Cariño! ¡Mírame! Todo está bien, lo estará.

—Cuídate, Draco Te amo.

Draco viajo por el agua al Mundo Mágico con Teddy — Ven Edward visitaremos al Tío Theo. — el pequeño asintió sonriendo, sabía que su tío sufría pero cuando él estaba triste por su abuela sus tíos le sonrieron y le hicieron reír.

Usaron la red Flu, al instante en el que salieron de la chimenea se tomaron con Neville que les observaba con los ojos abiertos como si hubiese visto fantasmas. — Tú, Draco Lucius Malfoy cote te atreves a parecer en mi casa después de lo que nos hiciste... —dijo una voz que entro a la sala al mismo momento en que Draco se sentaba en el sillón.

—Theo no sabes cuánto te extrañe, Neville te has puesto más guapo nada mal...

—Patrañas, ni siquiera te despediste, solo me mandaste una carta diciendo que te ibas y que no volverías pronto... — dijo Theodore molesto. — ¡¿Que hace el Principito fuera de su Reino?!

—Mi hijo, se cruzo en un duelo entre Harry y yo. Harry le dio con un Crucio, lleva tres días dormidos sin despertar. Vine con ustedes son expertos en este tipo de casos siempre sacan a sus pacientes del sueño al instante, podrían a acompañare a Shin Makoku ¡por favor!

—Sabes que sí ¡como son las cosas en Shin Makoku!

—cuando llegue era un caos, los humanos nos estaban declarando la guerra por suerte arregle y llegamos a un acuerdo de paz, además use el juramento inquebrantable para asegurarme de que no haya traiciones.

—Bien pensado, nos vamos — dijo Neville con dos baúles uno para el equipo y otro para la ropa— no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos fuera así que llevo lo suficiente para dos meses.

—Cariño vamos y venimos.

—Nunca me sacas de paseo, y cuando saldremos no podemos quedarnos.

—Por mí no hay problema, Neville es el único Gryffindor al que puedo llamar amigo...

—Oh bien, pero serán unas cortas vacaciones... —Antes de ir a Shin Makoku pasaron por la tienda de escobas y dulces mágicos. Un Guau, se oyó por parte de Neville, los aldeanos se acercaban a preguntar por la salud del Joven Príncipe y hacían reverencias al Rey Draco.

—Bien venidos a la Capital de Shin Makoku, si van a la derecha encontraran el hospital recién inaugurado, pero nosotros nos dirigimos al Castillo Pacto de Sangre, usaremos aparición para llegar rápido. — aparecieron en una amplia habitación iluminada por los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas, en el centro del cuarto había una cama donde reposaba el joven rubio. —Les presento a mi ángel durmiente Altair Wolfram Malfoy Potter— dice acariciándole el pelo.

—Sal mientras trabajamos Draco.

Fuera de la habitación estaba Harry y los hermanos adoptivos de Wolf junto al pelinegro. — ya lo están revisando.

Pasaron las horas y los medimagos no salían Draco desesperado se levanto abrir la puerta. Unos ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente, las esmeraldas se llenaron de lagrimas que escapaban sin permiso del rubio que se abrazo de la almohada ocultando su cara en ella. — Draco-Lucius-Malfoy-Black cuantas veces debo decirte que irrumpas en mis consultas.

—Es que no salías... y yo... ¿Cómo esta?

—Bien solo debe descansar y podrían traerle algo de comer. Los dejo a solas con Altair. — los medimagos salieron del lugar dejando sola a la Familia Malfoy.

Hubo un incomodo silencio durante una hora hasta que Harry hablo — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. — respondió cortante viendo hacia la ventana.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

—Hice las paces con mi prometido, tal vez nos casemos cuándo cumplamos dieciocho — dijo con un brillo de esperanza en sus pupilas.

— ¡Pro-pro-pro-prometido! —Tartamudeo Draco mientras Harry se moría de risa— ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo voy a desterrar del Reino?

— ¿Padre? — se voltea hacia Harry — ¡Papá!

—Draco tu hijo es feliz, podrías tan siquiera conocerlo...

—Pero... bien

Luego del reencuentro en la habitación de lujo, Draco guio a Wolfram al área del trono para hacer la presentación formal de su hijo ante la sociedad, el rubio menor prometió a su padre que le presentaría a su prometido. Conrad y Gwendal seguían sin asumir que su hermano fuese el hijo del rey, Günter se desmallo de la noticia, Cecilie y Waltorana tenían ojeras y parecían haber perdido algo de peso.

—Queridos aldeanos, soldados y Reyes es un honor para mí presentar formalmente a mi hijo Altair Wolfram Malfoy Potter, antes de que nos cuestionen me gustaría contarles la verdad de la familia Malfoy— suspiro, Harry le apretó la mano dándole confianza, lanzo un encantamiento de altavoz — cuando mi abuelo Abraxas Malfoy tenía dieciséis años accidentalmente lanzo un encantamiento sobre el agua, ese encantamiento abrió una puerta entre nuestros mundos, entre la tierra y Shin Makoku, mi abuelo era uno de los mejores magos de su época, el abuelo llego a un lugar desconocido pero hermoso en ese lugar conoció a un joven rubio del cual se enamoro, se caso y tuvo dos hijos cuando dio a luz a sus hijos Abraxas partió de regreso a la tierra para ser más precisos al mundo mágico a terminar sus estudios, cuando termino el colegio volvió a Shin Makoku pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que su hijo Lucius hacia magia accidental, al ser Lucius un mago debía ir a estudiar a un colegio especial, el abuelo se fue, intento explicarle a mi abuelo la razón de su partida pero él no quiso escuchar, cuando mi padre se graduó del colegio se caso con mi madre cuando cumplí un año volvieron al Reino, hubieran vuelto antes pero resulta que no se puede atravesar entre mundos si estas embarazada, al igual que mi padre empece hacer magia accidental por eso tuvimos que partir de nuevo, cuando Wolfram nació, mi esposo y yo deseábamos volver pero una guerra se desato y muchos de nuestros seres queridos murieron en ella, los padres de mi sobrino fueron unos de las millones de personas que se quedaron sin padres o hijos, ahora comprenden porque no quiero la guerra, confíen en mi Reyes no iniciare una guerra si ustedes no lo hacen, solo quiero cuidar a mi pueblo, cuando Wolfram cumplió un año lo deje al cuidado de mi tío con la indicación que se mantuviera oculto ya que el objetivó principal del ejército enemigo era matarlo, esa es la razón por la qué Altair no subió al trono, si él era coronado sería más fácil ubicarlo y el ejercito de mortifagos hubieran entrado al reino atacando a todo aquél que se interpusiera en su camino.

El reino aplaudió ante las palabras de su rey dándole saber que aceptaban sus explicaciones y disculpas...


	14. Epílogo

Los días pasaron, Wolfram aun no se animaba presentar de forma oficial a Yuuri con sus padres. El día era claro, el sol brillaba, el castillo estaba lleno de regalos. —Buen día Padre — saludo sentándose a la derecha de Draco.

—Altair Wolfram Malfoy Potter— la fría mirada de Draco era mil veces peor que la de Gwendal, la de su Padre era capaz de hacer que el inocente se declarara culpable, de que el rico entregara sus tesoros, del que el criminal se suicidara, y era horrible sentirla sobre él, su Papá parecía ser el único que no le afectaba su mirada.

— ¿Si? — dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza de chocolate, intentando ocultar sus nervios.

—ah pasado un mes y no hemos conocido a tu Prometido ¿no será que es un cobarde de baja categoría? — Yuuri molesto se piso de pie y encaro a Draco o al menos lo intento.

—Rey Draco ¿no es correcto que juzgue así a las personas?

— Juzgo lo que veo, y si ese prometido no ha sido capaz de venir a dar la cara por mi hijo no vale la pena, en mi familia no hay cobardes...

— Y si el compromiso inicio como un error...

Fue el turno de Draco para pararse y encarar al niñato que se creía superior — nadie, escúchame bien, nadie se compromete con un Malfoy y dice que es un error, así que te pondré las cosas en claro un Malfoy consigue lo que quiere como sea y si un imbécil se compromete con un Malfoy está obligado a casarse con él a menos que sea rechazado por el apellido Malfoy, y si crees que mi hijo no es suficiente para ti déjame decirte que él es mucho mas superior y digno, alguien como tú no lo merece...

—U-usted sa-sabe que yo soy su pro-pro-prometido

—Mi esposo es un Malfoy no lo olvides Su Majestad Yuuri, es difícil competir con el razonamiento de un Malfoy, al igual que escapar de sus encantos te lo dice su enemigo por cinco años en el colegio, — dijo Harry, Yuuri lo mira sorprendido— no me veas así Draco fue mi peor enemigo en el colegio lo odie a muerte pero cuando me ignoro lo odie mas, fue cuando entendí que lo amaba.

—Bien, ahora que aclaramos lo más importante ¿escuche que estaban durmiendo juntos antes de mi regreso? — Yuuri miro a Wolfram, este solo desvió su mirada a la puerta por donde estaba Gwendal — Ya veo con que así fueron las cosas ¡Maldito! ¡Te castrare! — Yuuri salió corriendo a del comedor seguido de cerca por Draco — No corras — grito — porque siempre son pelinegros porque a mí. — Harry reía a carcajadas, Wolf solo sonreía amaba ver a sus padres felices y junto a él. Tampoco podía negar que tenia al mejor primo del mundo, y pronto vendría su nuevo hermano Scorpius.

 **17 Años Después (tiempo de Shin Makoku en la tierra los hijos de los mazokus tienen dos años menos)**

El verano parecía colarse por sus manos las dos pequeñas, la rubia y la pelinegra se demoraban temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre y abuelo fueron arrastrados por un hoyo negro.

-El tiempo pasa rápido aquí es otoño y allá verano -le dijo Harry tomando a la rubia en sus brazos.

-Cuatro años abuelo, y iré a Hogwarts -resopló Liliana.

La familia Malfoy se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Scorpius llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba.

-¡Padre porque tardaron! – dijo Scorpius que estaba en su quinto grado en Hogwarts.

-¡Scorpius, dale un respiro a Papa! -dijo Wolf.

-Yo solo digo que tardaron mucho en llegar... este es el primer año de mi sobrino Rufus Abraxas -dijo Scorpius, sonriendo al hijo de su hermano mayor-. Te divertirás. Podría estar en Slytherin o Gryffindor...

Rufus tomó el carrito de manos de su padre y echó a correr detrás de su tío. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.

-me escribirán, ¿verdad? -preguntó Rufus a sus padres y abuelos inmediatamente.

-no, - Rufus centro su mirada en el suelo- haremos algo mejor -dijo Draco. – nos comunicaremos atraves del lago negro, solo concéntrate y apareceremos.

-Solo diviértete -añadió Wolf.

El vapor era denso, y resultaba difícil distinguir a las personas. Desconectadas de sus propietarios -Creo que esos son ellos, Rufus -dijo Draco de repente.

Un grupo de personas brotó de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando la familia Malfoy llegó justo delante de ellos.

-Hola, -dijo Rufus, sonriendo.

La pelinegra que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Neville a Harry

-Si todo es perfecto Neville, ¿Dónde está Theodore?-

-Con Blaise y Pansy – respondió feliz- una vez Slytherin es imposible dejar de serlo.

-Cierto, -dijo Draco uniéndoseles-.

Rufus y Astoria rieron, pero Wolf y Scorpius los miraron indignados.

-No lo dice en serio, -dijo Harry, pero Neville ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió secretamente hacia un punto distante. Cinco personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.

-Mira quién está ahí.

Ronald Weasley estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijos – han cambiado mucho.

\- ni que lo digas

-no le prestes atención a los Weasley, -dijo Draco -. Solo diviértete y ten excelentes calificaciones Rufus.

-Padre, no lo presiones, -dijo Wolf medio divertido-. ¡No olvides que tiene los genes de Yuuri tambien!

-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Draco.

-¡Ey!- se quejo Yuuri.

\- ¡Teddy Lupin! que estaba haciendo...

-¿tío? -dijo Teddy- Hola...

Rufus saltó al vagón junto con Scorpius y Draco cerró la puerta tras ellos. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambré de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecían estar vueltas hacia los Malfoy.

-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Rufus mientras Astoria y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.

-los Malfoy son famosos sobrino, -dijo Wolf-. Es igual que en Shin Makoku. No olvides que eres un príncipe.

Harry, Draco, Astoria, Narcissa y Liliana rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando cómo su hijo y nieto se alejaban de él...

-Estará bien Papá, mi hermano no lo dejaría solo -murmuró Wolfram.

-Lo sé.- susurro.


End file.
